Even Angels Fall
by PrussiaHax
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is now the assistant of Alfred Jones, a first class demon, as well as the owner of the entire McDonald's incorporation. Alfred is a demon, aka, evil, yet is there something more to him than what he is? USUK, PruCan. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own Hetalia, or really anything in this story! However, there are some characters here that will forever own my heart! So, enjoy!**

**Note: This chapter is Prussia'sIndia version of the first chapter. Me, Prussia'sIndia (in case you weren't sure) felt the need to post this for now while waiting for ChickenHax's version to be written and compared, just because I need something to do. I'm board as a box, man. Mom has my phone, and so I can't contact ChickenHax quickly for entertainment. Anywho, enjoy my version!**

* * *

Chapter one

Arthur Kirkland swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he stared up at the building before him. It was the central building of the entire McDonald's corporation, and the place where Arthur would now be working. He didn't want to, absolutely not, but it was his last choice. It was a decent (well, not to him) job that payed him enough, and he really needed the money to take care of Peter, and he no where else seemed to be hiring. Besides, they couldn't rely on their older siblings forever.

That was why they'd moved back to America, after twelve long years. They'd been here before for about two years, when Arthur was much younger, and had gone back to England after that. Though Arthur would never admit it, one of those years was arguably one of the best of Arthur's life, but now, he wasn't too fond of the place. At least, now where he was.

Here in the city, there was no beautiful landscapes, or breathtaking forests and wildlife. Here, it was the concrete jungle he wasn't used to, as it was so different from his quiet, peaceful life in England. Even back when he lived in America before, it was in a much nicer, more natural area. And wasn't nearly as full of these annoying Americans...

'But not all of them are bad,' He silently said to himself as he very slowly made his way through the glass double doors of the building. Not Angel.

No, certainly not him. His childhood best friend, whom he'd grown attached to during his short time in the larger country. Sure, he was a bit boisterous, lewd, ad rather impolite, but he was kind to Arthur, cared for him, and protected him from danger, even though Arthur was just an ordinary human. Nothing special.

_Until he left you. _

No, that voice was forbidden in this Briton's head. The voice of that... No, he couldn't think of the past anymore. Angel was long gone, and he'd never see him again. He needed to move on.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Arthur walked up the the receptionist at the front desk.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" the older man at the desk asked. He looked Arthur up and down with a strange look in his eye, but Arthur didn't notice.

"Pardon me. I'm Mr. Jones' new assistant?" The statement came more like a question, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"Absolutely, sir. It'll be a pleasure working in the same buildings you. Mr. Jones' office is on the eighth floor. I hope you enjoy working here." What a polite man, Arthur thought as he stepped into the elevator, not noticing the wink sent his way. He immediately regretted choosing this elevator when he found himself trapped with two Asian men, who were behaving rather odd. One of the men was groping the other quite lewdly. The other man clearly minded, his face flushed as he tried to shove his companion away. Let's just say he was more than a little relieved when he reached his destination.

Arthur scurried off the elevator as quickly as he could without making his desperation to escape obvious. That would be rude, and gentleman were never rude. It just wasn't gentlemanly, while Arthur was. He made sure of that.

Alfred F. Jones wasn't just any ordinary person. In fact, he wasn't even human. He was a demon, first class, right up there with Satan himself, much to his dismay. But, he made the best of his time o earth, stationed as the owner of the McDonald's company. Now, just this fact in itself was a dream come true fir this demon. He LOVED McDonald's. To an extent that one would not believe. Him being a demon, he could eat as much as he wanted without gaining an ounce. So, he did, and his favorite food to devour was hamburgers.

But, other aspects of life on the surface was nice as well. He found that he liked that he wasn't always surrounded by darkness and fire. And the humans weren't all that bad either. There were still those bastards that never failed to piss him off, that would always commit crimes and hurt others for their own gain. He hated those humans. Detested them, in fact. But there was always one human who never failed to prove how truly amazing mortal life could be. He was just a boy last Alfred saw him, but was probably a grown man by now, a bit older than Alfred's current appearance of nineteen. Alfred attempted to picture the small boy taller, manlier, more mature, but the image wouldn't come up. All he could see in his mind now was the silhouette of a small boy in a clearing holding that stupid daisy to his nose.

A knock on the door awoke Alfred from his musings, and he remembered that he was waiting for his new assistant to arrive.

"Come in!" he called cheerily, and the door to his office opened to reveal a petite blond with stunning green eyes, topped with the wildest brows that Alfred had set eyes on. The huge eyebrows were shocking at first, but Alfred quickly found he liked them; They were actually really cute on this guy. They were also oddly familiar...

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Jones?" he asked Alfred somewhat timidly. Alfred grinned, standing to greet him.

"Yupp! But you can just call me Alfred. Arthur, right? Mind if I call you Artie?" Alfred asking him casually, reaching his hand out to shake.

"Yes, I do mind, actually," Arthur found himself snapping, and quickly regretted it, seeing the shocked look on his new boss's face. "Sorry. I just am not very fond of nicknames." Particularly that one, he thought to himself. Only one person could call him that, and that guy was long gone...

"Okay, okay, my bad." Alfred already found himself in love with the British accent that slipped from the man's perfect, pink lips. In fact, he was finding that he liked quite a few things about this one. Alfred had been with a lot of guys (and a few girls), but now, he couldn't remember ever seeing one this appealing. Alfred could only imagine what his personality was like. Probably slightly shy, but a closet pervert, and short tempered. Yeah, that sounded about right. It also sounded a bit like someone he once knew...

Arthur hadn't meant to snap when Alfred suggested the name, but it brought back too many painful, yet happy memories. "It's fine. Just... Call me Arthur, at the most."

"Er, right." Alfred gave the man a quick run-down of his new job and everything he'd be doing, the expectations and such. "You're cubicle is the larger one right outside my door. Just call if you need me, and I'll do the same. Got it?" Arthur nodded, a look of determination his his beautiful green orbs. It brought a grin to Alfred's face. He was so adorable! Alfred knew at this point that he would really enjoy his time working with this one.

"So, I guess I'll just do that then..." He turned and took a step towards the door, but Alfred stopped him, grabbing onto his arm. Arthur froze, and turned to Alfred, surprised, a light blush on his face. "Y-yes?"

Alfred didn't know why he stopped him. He just had a feeling he didn't want the guy to leave. Quickly coming up with something, he pulled a ten-dollar-bill from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. "Would you do me a quick favor and get me a coffee from the Starbucks across the street?"

"Y-yes, sir? What kind?"

"A Triple Venti Marble-Mocha Macchiato, if you don't mind." Arthur took the twenty, going a bit redder as he repeated the name over and over in his head.

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back." Arthur quickly left the office, trying to slow his heart rate, hating himself for now having to enter the evil coffee shop. He hated coffee. He would much rather sip a nice hot cup of Earl Grey tea. Yes, that was a very good drink, indeed. Unlike that blasted American coffee.

Once Arthur was out of the room, Alfred quickly pulled out his cell and called his good friend and fellow demon, Gilbert.

"Hello, this is the awesome Gilbert speaking," the Albino greeted. Alfred rolled his eyes. Once again, the dude was calling himself 'awesome'. That's a laugh. How could that guy be awesomer than the amazing hero, Alfred F. Jones?

"Dude, just met my new assistant. Freaking hot, man."

"Seriously? Guy or girl? I need description!" Gilbert cried.

"Guy, short, blond hair, green eyes, British accent, weird bushy brows, and hot freaking ass."

"Oh, I have to see him."

"Not now, Gil. You can't keep coming in here when I'm at work, dude," Alfred protested.

"Tch, I don't care what you say. I absolutely have to share my awesomeness with this guy. His hotness is screaming for it."

"Whatever, man, but I have claimage."

"Fine. Besides, I think I found a guy waaaay better than yours. He's almost as awesome as me!"

"Yeah, right. Just about every guy is."

"Says you, the king of UNawesomeness!"

"Immature, man. What a lame comeback! What that supposed to hurt my feelings or something?"

And so the argument ensued, while Arthur fought his way through his crowded cafe, one thought standing out amongst the many in his head. 'That guy looks a lot like my cousin Matthew...'

* * *

And, so, my experimental chapter is done! Yes, this is JUST an experiment, a pilot chapter. Tell me what you think!

And, fyi, I know nothing about how the real McDonald's stuff works, and frankly don't care. This is just a story, a fanfic, and nothing worth criticizing us over, so just pay attention to the actual story part, please.

More about other things will be revealed after me n Chicken work out the story a bit more, but I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love, peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

When Arthur strolled back into the office, he was more ruffed up then before, causing him to be in a irritated mood. Not to mention the putrid scent of coffee that hit his nose. He had to swallow the bile that rose up in his throat for the second time today. Holding the coffee tightly to his chest, he was surprised to find a new comer in the room with Mr. Jones.

It was a tall Albino, silver hair, red eyes that glinted in child-like mischievousness, and a smirk that made shivers go down the Brit's spine. Even the faeries, who had escorted him from the cafe, had immediately began to panic, flying around in a frenzy. Although worried, Arthur did his best to concentrate on his boss and guest before him, heaven forbid letting them notice his abilities.

"So" the Albino started," How hot is he?" He clearly hadn't notice Arthur had just entered the room.

Although, Alfred did.

Actually, the second the wonderful scent of Coffee hit the demon's nose, his attention turn directly at Arthur. His Inhuman like eyes staring at the Brit, causing Arthur to will back a blush.

"Ah! Yes! My wonderful coffee!" Alfred cried enthusiastically, as Arthur walked up to his desk to give him the drink. The demon took a large swig, groaning in contentment, licking his lips, putting the cup down," That's some good stuff!"

Although slightly irked for not receiving a ' Thank you' in return , Arthur handed him the change, " I'm sure, sir." Arthur replied, turning on his heel to greet the albino.

" 'Ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, Mr. Jones new assistant. Pleasure to meet you. And you are?" he greeted politely.

"Awesome." Arthur raised a (large) eyebrow," The name is Gilbert, so, your Alfie's new assistant huh? Nice brows."

"Thank you," he replied bitterly," I worked hard to grow them."

Gilbert laughed out loud at his comment and gave him a smirk," Proud of 'em huh? I wouldn't be dude, they're freakin' scary, like cockroaches or somthin'. But, everything else out weighs them y'know. You look pretty awesome. Not as awesome as me, no one is. But still enough to….'Admire'." Arthur's face heated, causing his glower to become less imitating. No manners what so ever!

" I beg your pardon! If you don't like them, then don't bloody look. Wanker."

Alfred, finally taking the chance to step in, laughed, settling in between them," Gil, stop bein' a jerk, the brows are cute, and now that you've seen him. Leave."

"Hmph," Gilbert side stepped him, and grasped Arthur's hand, startling the Brit. He lifted the hand to his face, and instead of the expected action of kissing it, he gave the hand a big wiff, and smirked, eyes glinting mysteriously," You're a virgin huh?"

Arthur snapped his hand away, clutching it as if it was burned," P-pervert!" He shouted at Gilbert, not really knowing what to say. Was it really that obvious?

"G-Dammit! Gil! Your scaring him!" Alfred groaned, pushing Gilbert slightly to the door.

"L-Dude! What's your problem!" Gilbert cried, glaring at Alfred. Arthur noticed the stammer in both of their sentences.

" D-does, saying God, against your religion?" He asked curiously, interrupting their fight.

Both men winced at the question of religion. Especially on the first day.

"Er…yes?" Alfred replied unsure, while Gilbert just shifted his feet looking away nervously.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur asked," Oh? What's your religion?"

"Satanism"

"We're in an occult."

Both spoke at the same time, both glaring at each other, leaving Arthur confused.

"Wait," Arthur said eyes glinting in excitement," Your in an occult? Really? What's it like?"

Alfred looked away," Um…occultish?" again unsure.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, groaning," Damnit Alfred, your such a terrible liar! Occultish really?"

"Well, we aren't Satanist either!"

"Technically, we still are!"

"Not anymore!"

"So? It still works!"

"You call me stupid? I'd rather die before being called a Satanist! Oh. Wait I cant!" Alfred spat.

Gilbert gave another groan and slapped him upside the head," Dude, this is why I call you stupid! Might as well tell him everything now, with all the shit your spewing! Think before you fucking speak! This is why you aren't as awesome as me!"

Arthur, utterly confused, looked to his now, calmed down faerie friends, who were talking among themselves. Hoping the two we're two caught up to notice he whispered," What's wrong?" The faeries suddenly fell silent, all turning to look at him nervously. One of the five, Periwinkle, stepped,( or rather flew) forward.

"Were getting bad Vibes from them, Sir Arthur…"

"They might be slightly…off their rocker, but they couldn't be that bad…" Arthur defended, not really knowing why. Maybe because the last time they said such things, we're about his best friend.

" B-But they're not human, Sir Arthur! Its not safe, can't you try somewhere else?" She rebuted, wings fluttering nervously.

"N-no…I can't, I've tried everywhere else." Arthur replied, headache coming on.

They're argument, became louder and more heated, when suddenly the lights went out. The sudden light change caused Arthur to jump, and look around.

"W-what in the bloody hell happened?" He asked, sick feeling settling in his stomach. Today wasn't his day.

"Electricity problem?" One faerie Opal, suggested. Another faerie, Feriy, tsked.

"No, it's obviously something magical."

"Magical?" Arthur repeated, deep in thought.

The two demons, stopping their argument, noticed Arthur talking, and it wasn't to them. Alfred called to his general direction,

"Um…Arthur?"

"What?" he snapped at the American, scowling at being interrupted.

"Who are you talking too?"

"The bloody faeries of course." Arthur replied, still trying to sort his thoughts. Alfred just gulped, the last time he heard of faeries, was way back then…

"Faeries?"

Arthur, snapping his head up, finally noticed his slip up, 'Bullocks.' he cursed inwardly. He shifted his feet wondering of an excuse he could come up with.

"U-um…." He replied, biting his lip, he was about to open his mouth when Gilbert interrupted.

" This, is getting, boring dude, I'm out." the next thing was heard was a slam of a door. Arthur huffing in relief, slumped to the floor, letting an awkward silent over come them.

Alfred, sighed, and looked at Arthur, seeing him perfectly in the dark. He took this time to admire his figure, his expression. Damn, he was so cute, sexy even. Also so fucking familiar that it hurt his head to think about it. He sighed again and walked closer to Arthur. Getting closer, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a deep hunger, he swallowed.

"H-hey, Arthur, you can go home, for now. You really can't do anything with the lights out."

Arthur looked toward the direction of his voice," Ah of course sir." He replied, standing, feeling Alfred's body heat. He blushed darkly, stepping back.

Ignoring the urge to just pull him close, he coughed," Y-yeah, just bring me a Big Mac meal with an Apple pie and my coffee, and have it on my desk by 7."

Arthur just nodded," Of course sir, good day sir." He said quickly, and made his way to the door, slamming it closed.

Alfred sighed, lights in his office flickering on dimly. His hunger, overwhelming him. Alfred took the phone, ringing up his… special employee.

"Hey Kiku? I need you for somthin'"

"Of course, Alfred-San."

"Thanks." Alfred replied absentmindedly, hanging up. He groaned.

'_Damn…" _the demon thought bitterly,' _guess its time for lunch…_'

USUK

Chicken: I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the late update, My computer isn't working and I'm doing this on my friends computer. I hope to get some feedback and reviews… I'm not sure if its up to expectation, I'm a horrible writer… Anyway! Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Horray! Sorry, again, about the late updates. Chaos has consumed our lives, and so we've just not been able to write. Well, here we goo~!

**Disclaimah!: We own nothing. Really guys. Do you not believe us? We're just two, innocent, USUK loving, young fangirls. Really. **

**

* * *

**Arthur cursed as he slammed his thumb onto the 'up' button beside the elevator door. Of course, his first day at the only job available, he'd not only have to deal with such an awkward and confusing conversation before, but he'd have to also wind up leaving his jacket in the office the first night of rain this month. The power, of course, was still out, even, so the elevator wasn't working. Which meant he had to take the stairs. Just bloody brilliant.

Arthur gave a groan of frustration and walked through the door that lead to the stairs and began slowly trudging up to his floor. While walking, he found his thoughts wandering to his new boss, trying to decide if he liked him or not. He certainly wasn't what he had been expecting, even for the CEO of the largest fast food company in the world. He was definitely American, though. No doubt about that. It practically radiated off of him and was stuffed into your eyeballs, and it was a bit annoying. Yet, a small part of Arthur loved that, like it was something he'd known all his life and had just gotten used to over the years. Yet, he was almost positive he'd never met the man before. He just told himself he seemed familiar due to his resemblance with his cousin, Matthew.

But, he knew in deep in the back of his mind that he knew this man (or someone extremely similar to him) before, and it drove Arthur off his rocker trying to figure it out. Were they childhood friends? No, Arthur really didn't have any childhood friends before Mathias. Well, except for Angel, but there's no way the two were anything alike. Angel was much more... Something that Alfred Jones wasn't. Something good. Angel was better. It was insulting to ever compare him to anyone like Alfred, even if Alfred wasn't really a bad guy. He just could never be as good as Angel.

But, they did share the common factors of being loud, always grinning, behaving quite lewdly (though it was only in his teens that Arthur finally realized just how perverted the young boy was being towards him), and they even had the same blue, easy-to-get-lost-in eyes. But there's no way Alfred was Angel. He was too... Something that Angel wasn't.

Arthur finally reached the eighth floor, and made his way to the office.

But, he still couldn't decide if he liked Mr. Jones or not. He was quite bothersome and boisterous, yes, but he hadn't really made a bad impression, per se. Arthur just worried that he wouldn't be able to get along with the man, thus jeopardizing his chances of keeping this job and making the pay he needed. Well, Arthur concluded as he walked through the doors and into the office, _I'll just have to suck it u- Oh Lord..._

All thoughts were swiped from his mind in an instant as he froze, staring wide-eyed at the scene before him. He gaped as bright colors danced across the room, encircling the pair before him.

Alfred held a small Asain man against him, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. The smaller man appeared to be aging more and more as their kiss continued, and a colorful light of many hues seemed to be seeping from his skin, swirling around the couple before being sucked into Alfred. The strange light seemed to make Alfred glow, almost as if he was becoming more youthful and enerized.

Arthur had never seen this before, but he'd known enough to recognize this as a ritual for demons to suck the energy from their human prey. The only other method was to consume the blood directly, and was much less of a performance. Demons were able to take away a mortal's life energy through kissing and sexual intercourse. And judging from the Asian man's mostly unbuttoned shirt and the American's roaming hands, that is exactly was was about to happen. Arthur stepped back slowly, and made to turn to run away, only to trip and fall flat on his face, giving a (very manly, and gentlemanly) squeak.

The pair broke apart instantly at the sound, and turned to see the source of the noise. All light quickly vanished into Alfred. Arthur rolled onto his back and tried to scoot away as Alfred's horified gaze fell on him. The Asain, meanwhile, was staring off into space blankly, a look of lust in his eyes. Clearly, he was under a trance.

"A-Arthur?" Alfred took a step towards him, no longer holding his companion, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that his new assistant had just seen him taking the life energy of a co-worker. He was only slightly surprised that most of his worry was over Arthur's reaction to the kiss rather than the stealing of energy.

"D-d-demon!" Arthur cried, scooting even farther back, a look of absolute terror on his face. The faeries around him flew around in a frenzy, shouting obscenities at the demon that could only be heard by the Englishman. Alfred, whose hand had been extended out to the Brit as if to help him, recoiled, obviously hurt by the words. Arthur began muttering a spell, anything to get the... monster away from him.

"It won't work, especially seeing as demons are the ones who decide whether or not attempted spells will actually work," Alfred told him, seeming to have recovered from the earlier biting remark, and was moving towards him again. He kneeled and reached to touch Arthur's shoulder, but he flinched and inched away.

"Don't touch me!" he cried, still trying to move back. Alfred frowned, his beautiful blue eyes (did he really just think that at a time like this?) displaying an array of emotions.

"I won't hurt you," he promised, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Y-you're a demon! I can't trust a monster like you!" Alfred stood, the look of hurt on his face deepening, making Arthur's heart clench slightly. No, he was not feeling an concern for that... Thing!

"It's not like I want to be," he thought he heard him say, but pretended he didn't. Arthur pulled himself back onto his feet, making his way back to door, still facing Alfred.

"S-stay away from me! I- I'll bloody kill you!" Alfred gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Do you know _anything _about demons?" he asked, now only a few inches from the Brit.

"O-of course! I know plenty!" _Lies._

"Then, you'd know that demons can't die. And that we also can control our age. Did ya know that? Oh, and, with just a simple kiss I could steal away all of your like energy, killing you instantly." Arthur's breath caught in his throat, and a small part of him wondered if it was at the idea of Alfred _kissing _him, not killing him. But he quickly brushed that thought away as Alfred's face drew closer. He could feel his warm breath hovering over his lips, and then their lips touched. It was brief and short, and Arthur felt his heart race, wondering if he'd died yet, but the kiss was cut short by the sound of Arthur's phone blaring.

_Dirty baaabe~! You see these shackles, baby, I'm your slaaave~! I'll let you whip me if I misbehaave~! It's just that no one makes me feel this waay~! _

Arthur quickly drew back, now completely against the door behind him, and whipped his phone out, answering it.

"Hello? Mathias?"

"Artie, babe! Where are you? I've been waiting outside forever! We've got a date, remember?" The Dane shouted, loud enough for Alfred to hear. The blush on his face darkened at the though of Mathias knowing what he'd just done.

"R-right. I forgot my coat. I-I'll be down there in just a moment, Love," Arthur stammared, his heart still racing. If he'd been paying attention, he'd have noticed Alfred's eyes darken at his words.

"Can you hurry it up just a bit? I've got the car still running in the front. There's no damn place to park," Mathias muttered bitterly. "Terrible place to work." Arthur winced at the realization that even if he did survive this, he'd probably never work here again.

"I'll be right there." Arthur hung up hurriedly.

"Go on. I'm still expecting you here at seven with my coffee and stuff. If you still wanna keep your job, that is," Alfred told him, a tight smile on his lips. Arthur gave a slight nod, one almost unnoticable if you weren't as close as Alfred was at that moment. "Good." Arthur thought he was going to back up now, but before he could do or say anything, Alfred's lips were on his again in a deep kiss. Arthur's eyes widened in shock, but the kiss was over before his mind could even process what was happening, let alone figure out how to react.

"W-what?" he gasped out, feeling extremely confused, especially by the fact that he actually _liked _the kiss. Which was NOT okay. At all. Alfred was his boss. And a demon!

"Go on," Alfred urged, and with another nod, Arthur was rushing out the door and down the steps, once again without his coat. He didn't realize this until he was half-way down, and there was no way he was going back up there.

Well, he'd just have to suffer through the rain and explaining to Mathias as to why he still didn't have a jacket. Anything was better than having to face the demon again. The demon who was a surprisingly good kisser... No! Not okay!

Arthur ran out the door into the rain and jumped quickly into the back passenger seat of Mathias's awaiting car.

"Sorry I'm late. It was a bit... Hectic in there today," Arthur excused. Mathias smirked back at him.

"S'all good, man." Mathias turned to the man next to him and grinned. "Peter's at Tino's still, right?"

Nikolas nodded.

"Awesome. He'll love his surprise. When was the last time we did something for his birthday?" Arthur shrugged. His mind was still on Alfred and that kiss... What was that, exactly? Why did he kiss him like that? There was a strange emotion he felt was being sent through that kiss, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

_And I still have to go back there in the morning..._

* * *

Well, how was that? It's not my best work, I admit. It's been hectic, and I just wrote most of that on my friend's laptop, and half of it got erased by accident cuz I is stuupid. Well, there ya go, anyways. Reviews earn sexy long kisses, peoples! So review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. How lovely. I'll be writing it this time cuz Chicken's computer is being retarded and sturffs. So, enjoy!

Chicken:*Bows* I'm so bloody sorry!*weeps*

**Disclaimer: The only thing in this fanfic that we own is the plotline so HA! Try suing us for that you people who sue people for copyrighting! **

**

* * *

**

When Arthur walked into the office that morning with Alfred's requested items, saying he was really nervous was a very big understatement. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous in his life. He was only mildly surprised to find the office void of all life except his own. With a sigh, he set the coffee and food onto Mr. Jones' (he felt for some reason inclined after that kiss to only refer to him as such, or otherwise 'sir', but to never call him by his first name) desk and made his way to his own private cubicle and began organizing his work space, waiting for Al-no, Mr. Jones- to arrive.

Finally, said man entered, looking just as lively and exuberant as the day before, showing no sign at all that anything had just happened the night before. Which was _really _starting to bug the Briton. Given Mr. Jones' laid back behavior, Arthur began to wonder if that night had happened at all. The first half of the day was starting to convince him of such until he had been handing a stack of papers to Alf-Mr. Jones, dammit- when the man suddenly leaned down and kissed him mid-exchange. Eyes widening, Arthur quickly drew back, a hand flying to his lips.

"W-wha-"

"You've been actin' funny. I wanted to make sure you were alight," A-Mr. Jones said with a grin, his sky blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"B-by _kissing _me?" Arthur hissed, his face blooming a bright red. Mr. Jones' grin broadened as he nodded.

"I was testing your reaction time. If you took too long something would be wrong. If not, you're fine."

"Where the bloody hell do you get that logic from?"

"My brain. I thought it was pretty smart. Don't you?"

"No! You kissed me, you sodding git! How would that be smart? That's sexual harassment!" Arthur cried, glaring up at the man.

"It's not harassment if you like it~," Alfr- MR. JONES sang, winking. Flushing even brighter, Arthur shoved the papers into his chest and stomped back to his cubicle, trying to sort out his thoughts.

Alfred chuckled to himself and set the papers on his desk before sitting back down and lounging in his chair. _This will be fun_, he thought. Just then, Gilbert of course chose that moment to stride in, smirking his usual 'I'm-awesomer-than-you' smirk.

"Hey, dude, we need to talk. It's some awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me news!" he declared, closing the door behind him, blocking anyone else from hearing their conversation.

"Alright, shoot." Alfred watched as Gilbert plopped lazily into the chair across from him.

"Okay, so you know that new hot assistant kid that was talkin' about faerie stuff yesterday?" Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, considering he is next door and has been in here every five seconds for the past four hours."

"Yeah, that guy. Well, my awesome self was thinking back to that and everything and I came to this awesome conclusion." Gilbert leaned forward, his expression showing that this news was clearly something exciting. Curious, Alfred leaned forward as well in interest. "He's a Pure." Alfred drew back instantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, that or he belongs in the loony bin. And he's too not-crazy for that place. But do you realize what this means?" Alfred shook his head. "He could be the key to one of us becoming mortal!"

Alfred's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, man. The awesome me knows these things. If a demon take the virginity of a pure he becomes human! Isn't that awesome?" Gilbert grinned at his 'intelligence', leaning back in his chair looking smug. Alfred raised a brow.

"But who would get him?" he asked. "We can't both do that."

"Oh, you can have him. I found my own little birdie. Kinda funny, he looks a bit like you, only way awesomer! He's so adorable." Gilbert grinned to himself, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying I'm attractive?"

"No. He's way hotter than you'll ever be. And I really like this kid, too. Like, seriously like him. It's so awesome. I think after I become human I'd still want to be with him." Wow. Now that was a seriously unexpected thing for Gilbert to say. He wasn't exactly a sleeper-around-er, but he did get around some and had a serious problem with commitment.

"That's... Good," was all Alfred could think to say.

"What about you? If you slept with the hottie would you still stay with him after wards?" Alfred thought about that for a moment.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't use him. But I dunno. He's adorable, and definitely someone I'd like to be in a relationship with. But..."

"You still can't get over that kid, can you?" Gilbert guessed, a serious but calm look on his face, a very rare sight.

"He saved me. How could I? But... Honestly, the chances of ever seein' him again are slim to none. I know I should move on, but I really can't forget him. I thought I felt terrible having a thing for a kid back then, but thinking about being with anyone else now just makes me feel worse. And so I feel even worse with that feeling like a pedo. Which really sucks, cuz I'm not one," Alfred answered, running a hand through his hair.

"I say you give the assistant a chance, take him on a date or something, and see how it works, ya know? It'll be awesome, I bet." Alfred shrugged at the suggestion.

"Sounds like a good idea... Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thanks," Alfred said, grinning. Arthur then walked in, another stack of papers in his hands. Clearing his throat, he spoke, eyes looking from Alfred to Gilbert nervously.

"S-sir, I've got more papers for you to sign," he said, walking slowly towards them. Grin widening, Alfred stood and took the papers.

"Thanks. You can go, Gil. I've got lots of work, and I really don't need distractions."

Arthur almost wished that Gilbert wouldn't leave, as if he could save him from Alf- Mr. Jones possibly kissing him again or something. Which he didn't want. At all. No, definitely not. Because A-Mr. Jones was his boss, and any sort of romantic relationship between them wasn't aloud. Nor did he even want a relationship with the man anyways. He hardly looked over twenty, and was far too... Well, far too something that he didn't like. Far too demon, that's it. Yes, he couldn't possibly date a demon. Being his assistant was bad enough.

"Hey, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Mr. Jones asked him when his friend left. Blushing, Arthur nodded and sat in the seat the Albino had previously occupied.

"What is it, Sir?" Arthur asked him. Mr. Jones made an odd face.

"Just call me Alfred. 'Sir' makes me feel old. And I'm definitely not old," Alfre-Mr. Jones (God, he really had to work on that) insisted.

"But, Sir, that's really not appropriate," Arthur told him, his heart beginning to race.

"Sure it is. Everyone here calls me by my first name. I'm all for a more relaxed, casual working environment, ya know?" Before Arthur could respond, his phone beeped, alerting him of a text. With a nod of approval from his boss, Arthur pulled his phone out. A dark flush and smile instantly spread across his face as he read the message he received from Mathias.

'Best night with Nikolas last night. And I'm not just talkin bout the sex. He agreed to marry me. Score! XD'

Quickly responding, Arthur began to forget about Alfred for a moment. 'That's amazing! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two. When's the wedding?'

Alfred watched his expressions carefully and began to grow very jealous of whoever was pulling such interesting reactions from the smaller blond. He looked so adorable, and it really bugged him that it wasn't thanks to him.

"Who are you texting?" Alfred asked, two responses later. Looking up at him, his blush still evident on his face, Arthur answered.

"My boyfriend." Arthur had meant the words as a joke, but judging by Mr. Jones' expression, it was taking quite seriously. Abruptly, the American stood, avoiding looking at him.

"I'll be right back," he said before quickly fleeing the room. Confusion plagued the Briton's mind as he watched his boss leave. Had he said something wrong?

Ten minutes later, he'd been walking into the bathroom on the third floor after dropping off a file, when he met a very unexpected (and for some reason very painful) sight. A-Mr. Jones had the same small Asian man from the night before pinned against the wall, legs wound around the American's waist, kissing down his unbuttoned chest wildly. Giving a loud squeak that instantly tore the two apart, he blushed violently and flew out of the bathroom crying out a 'sorry to interrupt' as he fled.

Alfred groaned internally watching the Briton flee before returning his lips to Kiku's, kicking open a stall and slamming it shut behind him, proceeding to screw the Jap, desperate to rid himself of the jealousy and disappointment that filled his gut at the news of his new assistant (and would have been possible future boyfriend) already being taken.

Man, life sucked.

* * *

Why did that incident have to leave him feeling so... Crappy? He wasn't the one screwing his employee in the bathroom. Yet, he almost felt like crying for some reason. Why? It wasn't like he _liked _Mr. Jones or anything. So he couldn't be jealous. So, why did he feel almost... Betrayed? It was stupid, really. So he saw his boss shagging someone else. Big deal. It didn't matter. He'd just continue on like normal, because he hardly even knew Mr. Jones. And what Mr. Jones did on his own time wasn't his business at all. So, he didn't care. Certainly not.

Well, Alfred did. After wards, he felt like shit. All chances of him and Arthur ever being together were just chewed up, spit out, and crapped on by an elephant. Fuck...

That was all Alfred could think about as he walked back into his office, a scowl on his face. Arthur wasn't around, probably somewhere dropping somewhere off. Alfred plopped angrily into his chair and began going through the papers on his desk. He didn't bother to look up when he heard Arthur walk in, but he could practically feel the blush emanating from the Briton's face.

"E-excuse me, Sir. There's someone here to see you," he said tentatively, his voice shaking slightly. Alfred looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw the tall Frenchman standing beside him, long golden hair falling dramatically around his face as he smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur. If you'd five us a moment please." Arthur nodded and quickly walked out, ignoring a wink that he earned from the guest.

Once gone, the man spoke. "It has been years since I last saw young Arthur. He is working for you now?"

"What now, Francis?" Alfred snapped, glaring at the fellow demon.

"Always so hasty to get to the point. Impatience is a virtue, _cherie_," Francis reminded him.

"I'm pretty sure being a demon involves not having a virtue," Alfred growled. "What does that bastard want, now?"

"I doubt he would be too pleased to hear you call him that. He is the prince after all, and deserves much more respect."

"He knows how I feel. Now tell me why you're here or get the fuck out."

Sigh. "He is merely curious as to why you did not attend this month's meeting. It was quite important, or he would not have invited you to come," Francis told him, gracefully placing himself in the chair.

"I was busy. Is that all?"

"You say that often. Always busy. Perhaps this job is too much for you, then. He'll just have to move you to somewhere else, _non_?" Alfred glared.

"It's fine, actually. I just didn't feel like coming. Is. That. All?" Being around this French idiot really got on Alfred's nerves. He hated the French bastard. He was the Demon Prince's right hand man (Alfred himself unfortunately being his left), and a total ass.

"Oui, that is all," Francis finally said grudgingly.

"Then go. I'll keep your message in mind." Standing, Francis gave a melancholy sigh.

"Arthur really has changed quite remarkably. From high school, and especially from when he was a small child? Do you remember, Alfred?" But before Alfred could respond, the man was out of the room, leaving a trail of rose petals behind. With a snap of his fingers, Alfred made the petals vanish, and stood, sighing. No, in fact, he didn't remember what Francis was talking about. Arthur, as a boy? Alfred walked out of his office and gave a small smile seeing the man had fallen asleep at his desk, head in his arms. Leaning over, he could see his usually scowling and blushing face was now calm and peaceful, a small smile gracing his perfect, pink lips.

"Angel..." The small sigh escaping from said lips had Alfred jumping back in shock. How many years had it been since he'd last heard that name? He thought back to the small child he'd played with so many years ago, and he mentally face palmed. It was so obvious. The little boy he'd met who'd called himself Artie (as some failed attempt to hide his real name) was the man sitting before him. The same thick, British accent, those crazy brows, even that behavior. They were the same person and Alfred seriously couldn't figure it out. Maybe he was as stupid as people said.

Alfred sighed again, tenderly brushing the hair out of Arthur's face. He was definitely taking this guy on a date, taken or not. Even still, Alfred wasn't surprised that he still loved the boy.

* * *

Well, there we go. Hope you liked it. Man, this was so fun to write for some reason. I feel like I'm getting my writing mojo back!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, Chicken here! Weren't the last chapters WONDERFUL~! I know, they were. Well, now I'm here to... watch as India do the next chapter, she simply is on a role, so she says~! And... gosh so many reviews! Makes me so happy. MAKES US SO HAPPY! Oh, and, as the story progresses, we might do a PREQUEL of this story (we will, or at least I will...) With them as kids, isnt that awesome? It is huh? ;D_

**Disclaimer: Of course we own Hetalia! HAHAHA!*shot* No. We don't. Wish we did, but we don't.**

**

* * *

**

**USUKUSUKUSUKUKUSUS**

_"Angel! Angel! Look!" A child's voice rang out through the clearing, thick British accent evident. The voice caught the said Angel's attention, earning a glance from a small boy who sat on a large rock in the very center of the clearing. _

_"Artie!" the boy called, grinning as a tiny blond haired, green eyed child ran up to his friend. 'Angel' ruffled the slightly older looking boy's hair, his blue eyes shining with mischief. _

_"Angel, guess what?" Artie grinned back at Angel. "Amy gave me more flowers today! And she kissed me on the cheek!" The other boy immediately scowled. _

_"I told you not to let other people kiss you, Artie," he whined. Artie pouted. _

_"But you kiss me all the time!" he protested. A hardly noticeable blush painted on Angel's face. _

_"That's cuz it's me! But other people might end up hurting you or something! That's how all humans are!" he said, frown deepening. Angel rarely frowned, and when he did Artie always found himself hating it. The boy always looked better with his usual wild grin on his face._

_"Why don't you like humans, Angel?" he asked, his own frown forming. Angel looked away from his face, staring up at the sky that hardly rivaled his eyes in beauty.  
_

_"They're always hurting each other and themselves, and they always cause so many problems for themselves. They constantly screw themselves over and it annoys me," he answered. Artie poked his arm._

_"You like me though, right?" Angel looked back at his friend, a grin spreading across his face._

_"Of course! You're my bestest friend, Artie!" He ruffled his hair affectionately, earning a blush from the tiny Brit. Angel laughed at his expression. _

_Suddenly, everything around them changed, and Angel was staring at Artie with a grim expression. "I have to go," he said. Artie felt his eyes water, staring at his best friend in horror._

_"W-why? Why are you leaving me?" He grabbed his arm, holding to it tightly. "You promised we'd be best friends forever!" Angel gave a sad smile and wrapped him in a hug._

_"We will. Trust me. We just won't see each other for a very long time. But you'll always be my best friend," Angel assured him, holding him tightly. Artie sniffled, leaning into his small chest._

_"P-promise?" _

_"Promise." Angel pulled back and pressed his lips gently to Artie's. The younger boy quickly returned the kiss as best as a naive ten-year-old could, his face darkening with a blush. The kiss suddenly turned from it's usual sweet, childish kisses to a very mature, inappropriate for those under the age of twenty-three french kisses. Not really sure what else to do, Artie accepted the kiss, his body remaining stiff, but emitting a soft mewl at the slight pleasure he felt. _

_After a few moments, Angel pulled away, the slightest of blushes on his face._

_"W-what was that?" Artie breathed after a moment, his eyes staring wide into Angel's._

_"A kiss for adults. I really shouldn't have done that, but I figured in case we never see each other again I might as well, ya know?" Artie nodded, not fully understanding. "Now I want you to promise me you won't do that with anyone else but me. It's a special kiss that's only for people you lo-like. A lot." Artie nodded again, a tear falling from his eyes. He threw his arms around Angel, a sob shaking his body._

_"I-I'm going to miss you so much," he cried. Angel hugged him back, trying not to cry as well._

_"Me too, Artie. I'll miss you lots."_

_"A-Angel, you'll be back, right?"_

_"I dunno. Maybe. But not for a very long time." More sobs escaped the small boy's throat. He pulled away and looked up at his friend, whose face suddenly went from young and round to a much older, more mature face, now bearing glasses._

_"Arthur," he said. _

_Wait, he never told Angel his name was Arthur. How did he know his name?_

_"Arthur." Now Angel was shaking him gently, and-_

Suddenly Arthur was yanked from his dream, finding himself staring up at his new boss groggily.

"A-Angel?" No, that was Alfred, not Angel, Arthur told himself sitting up and stretching. He looked back at Mr. Jones' face, and flushed suddenly remembering the bathroom incident.

"Hey, Arthur, I need to talk to ya for a sec," Mr. Jones said, straightening from his bent over position to stare at the blond. Blush deepening, Arthur nodded and stood, trying to rid his mind of his dream. That past was long gone, and he would never be seeing Angel again. He sighed and followed Mr. Jones into his office and shut the door behind him. He avoided eye contact as they both sat. An awkward silence filled the room before Mr. Jones cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, about what you-" He was cut off by Arthur's phone ringing, once again the Sexy Back ring tone. Receiving another nod from his boss, Arthur answered it.

"H-Hello?"

"Artie! Guess what? You need to take off work tomorrow to help plan the wedding!" Mathias called loudly through the phone.

Arthur winced. "I told you not to call me that. And did you really have to call me at work to tell me that?" he hissed, staring at his hands in his lap. Only Angel could call him that name.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot. And yes! I did! What do ya say?"

"I- I can't skip work for that, Mathias. Can't Nikolas go with you? And have you called Peter?"

"Nikolas is working. I'm not going to call him during school," Mathias scoffed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And what makes calling me at work different?" he asked. He blushed feeling Mr. Jones' intense gaze on him.

"Because you have a pervert demon for a boss." Shit. Mr. Jones didn't hear that did he? Arthur sneaked a glance up at his face, and judging from his expression... He did. Well, that's bloody brilliant.

"H-how do you even know that?" Arthur demanded, blushing harder.

"Arthur, I could feel his aura from a mile away. And your expression last night showed clear signs of some sort of molestation." Did Mr. Jones just smirk?

"It's fine. Just... I've got to go. I'm not skipping work to help you plan the bloody wedding that your fiance should be planning. Good bye." With a heavy sigh, Arthur snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. The silence that followed only made his blush deepen.

"So... Your boyfriend is engaged with another guy?" Mr. Jones finally said.

Blushing more (how the hell was this possible?), Arthur looked at his hands again. "H-he's not really my boyfriend. I was just being sarcastic, you know." He peeked up at Mr. Jones and surprised to find a strange mix of unidentifiable emotions of his face.

If Alfred were to define the emotions he felt, he'd say he was pissed, relieved, guilty, sad, and gleeful. Pissed that Arthur lied. Guilty he'd just screwed another man out of jealousy and Arthur had seen, sad he'd screwed up so bad, and gleeful that his (repeat _his_) man was free.

"... Well, if you are single then... Then you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tomorrow night, right?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night after work?" The American nodded in confirmation. Swallowing, Arthur looked down again. This man was a demon. He had to get past that long before dealing with the fact that this man was his boss and dating him would be totally inappropriate. He couldn't go on a date with a _demon. _That's practically asking to have your energy sucked out, and Arthur wasn't too fond of that idea.

"Well?"

"... I suppose one date couldn't hurt..." Arthur found himself saying. Bloody hell, why was he always saying and doing things without his own consent? Blush screading from his cheeks to all over his face, he met Mr. Jones' eyes and had to immediately look down at the grin on his face.

"Awesome! I'll take you right from work! You'll love it! Just... Don't expect to be back 'till a bit late in the morning. It's kinda a ways away, but totally worth it!" Mr. Jones told him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise~," he sang, smirking at the blush on the smaller man's face. Man, this guy was adorable!

"I do hope it's a good surprise, and not just some horrible establishment you Americans call 'fine dining'." Arthur spat out, not liking the smirk on face. Since he was going out on a date with Mr. Jones (or should he say Alfred now?) he might as well show him his true colors. Even if his true colors might get him fired...

Instead of showing the expected anger, the man just laughed loudly. How was that funny? He'd just insulted him!

"Man, Artie, you really are a funny guy!" he laughed. Arthur flinched.

"Don't call me that," he snapped, his voice full of venom. Mr. Jones' laughter instantly cut short. Arthur glared down at the desk.

"Sorry 'bout that. Anywho, I've got a favor to ask you. When you bring in my coffee and burger tomorrow, bring in somethin' for yourself, kay?" Blushing, Arthur looked up at him.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Just somethin' from McDonalds. I've yet to see you eat, not even at lunch, and it worries me."

"Well... The only thing from McDonalds that I really like is the Apple Pie..." Arthur murmured. "The rest is digusting and fatty and makes me sick."

"How that can be, I have no clue, but just get that. In fact, get two. One for each of us." Alfred pulled a twenty from his wallet. "Just use this." Arthur took the bill and pocketed it.

"Alright, Sir."

"Awesome."

* * *

The next day (thankfully) came rather quickly for Alfred. But, then again, when you live forever every day seems to be short. Walking into the office, he grinned at Arthur as he passed him, and sat at his own desk, sipping the coffee that sat there waiting for him. Giving a sigh as he swallowed the delicious beverage, he leaned back in his chair and began going through the papers on his desk. The day went smoothly for the most part, until a call came in from the lobby alerting Alfred that someone was coming up for a delivery for Arthur. It was one of those incredibly rare times he was actually warned of someone coming to visit, though he didn't really know why they were telling him instead of Arthur.

With a shrug, Alfred stood and walked out and over to Arthur as a man exited the elevator and made his way towards them, holding a large bouquet of... Daisies. Shit.

* * *

Ok, so it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I decided I want to cut off there. Well, I hope you liked it! We'll try to update soon~!

Chicken: Yes~! It as actually funny today, India and I did a small RP, and it was filled with sweet sweet funniness. And a implied threesome! Isn't life grand? On another note! Please Review, it really does help us update faster! Really. It does, plus, you all want to see what happens with the daisies and the date right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six! Dudes, we're seriously sorry! School started, and life's been chaotic (as always) And nothing has been going right. Well, without further ado, I present to you chapter 6!

**Disclaimer: What? Again? *sigh* Alright. We own nothing. There, happy?**

**

* * *

**

Arthur's eyes widened as the delivery man handed him the bouquet. Not many knew that daisies were his favorite flower, or that he was even one who liked flowers at all. Thanking the man, Arthur pulled a small note from amongst the petals, very aware of Alfred standing beside him, watching curiously.

The Brit's breath stopped short as he read the message, fear stopping his heart.

_It's been a while, but I assume you didn't forget me, da? How could you after that day? _

_I hope your life has been pleasant up until now, because that's going to change soon._

_I will be seeing you very shortly._

There was no signature, really no large hint telling who it was, but Arthur knew deep in his heart who sent these flowers.

More fear began to coil in his gut. Those last two lines frightened him as much as the man himself. What was he going to do? What would happen? Oh God...

"Arthur?" Arthur jumped in surprise, turning to look at his boss.

"Y-yes?" He could tell from his tone that he'd been trying to capture his attention for at least a few seconds now.

"Who are they from?" Alfred asked him, jealousy clear in his eyes. But Arthur didn't notice. His mind was too captivated on that note.

"I-It's no one. Just a bad memory," Arthur said dismissively, tossing the note in the trash quickly. He made to do the same with the flowers, but couldn't bring himself to and instead set them on his desk.

Alfred frowned, watching him. He could tell Arthur was lying. Even before he recognized him he was able to tell that the man was a terrible liar, at least to him. He could see right through him. Sorta. He knew he was lying, just not what he was lying about. And his immense curiosity about that note was going to drive him crazy all day. He wanted to know _reeeeeeaaaaalllly_ bad.

"Well, just try to forget it then," Alfred said encouragingly, grinning. He ruffled the blond's hair but glared at the daisies out of the corner of his eyes. As if the fact that they were _daisies _wasn't bad enough, they had to be from someone else. Daisies always seemed to come first before Alfred in Arthur's mind all those years ago, and Alfred hated it with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. Yeah, he got that of '10 Things I Hate About You'. Sue him. It was a good movie.

Either way, he hated those damn daisies. They still haunted his dreams.

*Wheeeee! Flashback!*

_Angel sat on his respective boulder, waiting patiently (if you can call scanning the bushes every five seconds and tapping his foot constantly 'patient') for Artie's arrival. He still hated those stupid humans, but something was special about that boy he'd met the day before. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the boy was special. Real special. And totally adorable. Angel occupied his mind with imagining Artie at a much older, more legal to... do things with, age, thinking about how good he would be in bed when it wouldn't seem so pedophile-ish, when an excited voice brought him out of his stupor._

_"Angel! Angel! You'll never guess what!" that adorable British voice cried as a tiny blond head emerged from the bushes. Angel stood, grinning, but stopped when the full body was revealed, a daisy in one hand, a crimson blush spreading over his smiling face. Forcing a grin back on, Angel met him halfway to the boulder._

_"Where'd you get that?" he asked, nodding to the daisy. Blush deepening, Artie grinned._

_"Amy gave it to me! She knew I liked them, so she gave me one!" By the look on his face, Alfred could tell he was dying to say something else in addition._

_"And?"_

_"And she kissed me!" Artie declared, looking up at Angel expectantly, awaiting some sort of approval and congratulations. Instead, a scowl fixed on the American's face._

_"She _kissed _you?" he echoed, hurt and jealousy clear in his expression and tone. Artie frowned. Why was he upset? Weren't kisses good?_

_"Yeah?" he replied, somewhat unsure now. He didn't want Angel upset. "What's wrong?"_

_"Where?" Angel demanded. No one but him can kiss Artie! He was his!_

_"Huh?"_

_"Where did she kiss you?" Something about the look in his eyes was beginning to frighten him. _

_"O-on the cheek. Angel, what's wrong?" Angel's expression softened, but it was still full of pain and anger._

_"Don't let people kiss you, alright?"_

_"B-but why? You kissed me." _

_"Because I won't betray you like they will. That's all humans are good at. Hurting and betraying each other. If you let a human get close to you, you'll only get hurt, alright?"_

_"But you won't hurt me?"_

_"... No."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." Artie's face broke out into a grin and he held up the daisy to Angel's face._

_"Isn't it pretty?" He brought the daisy back to his own eyes, staring at it in awe. Angel regarded his tender expression carefully and decided it looked nice on him. Now, if he could get his attention off that daisy, and maybe look at him like that, he'd be happier. Yes, much happier. Angel tried talking to him, but Artie kept his gaze on the flower, plopping on the ground in a sitting position. He started at the daisy as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. And Angel didn't like it. Not a bit._

_"Artie?"_

_"Hm?" Finally, a response._

_"What are ya doin'?" Angel inquired, glaring at the stupid plant._

_"Looking at my daisy. It's so pretty, isn't it? I love it." Angel's brows furrowed._

_"It's pretty, but... Don't you wanna play with me?" Artie finally tore his eyes away from the flower to look up at his friend who still stood._

_"Of course. But it's such a beautiful flower. See, look!" He stood back up, shoving the daisy into Angel's face once again. "It's so pretty!" Angel stumbled back in surprise. _

_"Alright, it's a pretty flower. But you don't have to go and ignore me for it," Angel pouted, looking down. Artie frowned._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just really do love daisies. Here." He handed Angel the flower and gave him a sweet, quick kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he was blushing profusely. Angel was surprised for a moment but then grinned and returned the gesture of the kiss, making Artie's blush deepen further._

_*_wheeee end flashback!*

Okay, so that one incident didn't end so bad, but over the entire year he knew him, he'd had a constant ongoing war between him and those stupid daisies for Arthur's attention. He's like to say he won, but honestly, he couldn't be too sure. But the fact that somebody had the nerve to send him those damn flowers, especially now, when it would probably distract Arthur throughout their entire date, really pissed Alfred off.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, noticing his boss' upset demeanor.

Snapping his attention back to Arthur, he grinned.

"Nothin'. Just sleepy." He reached out a hand, ruffling Arthur's hair before walking calmly back to his office.

Twenty minutes later Arthur walked in with yet another large stack of papers for Alfred to go through. Said American dropped his head onto his desk with an audible groan.

"Why don't we use our freaking computers for this?" he whined. Arthur rolled his eyes, dropping the papers onto the desk with a loud *thud!*.

"You do know that the longer you take the less likely we'll be able to go on that date, right?" Arthur reminded him.

"But it's so much!"

"Then why did you take the job?"

"Cuz it's an awesome freaking job. I run McDonald's! My favoritest food place ever! How can I not love it?" Arthur decided not to correct him on his horrid grammar.

"How did you even get this job?" At that Alfred grinned.

"Well, really, it was assigned to me by that bastard dude that I hate, but I got the job by making it look like I'm the founder's long lost grandson or something. It's this epic drawn out, dramatic, tear jerker story, and it landed me this job in an instant! And I'm really good at it!" Of course. Demons used lies and such all the time to get what they wanted. Arthur really shouldn't have been surprised, but for some reason he was.

"If you're so good at it then why do you hate doing paperwork so much?" he inquired, cocking his head to the side and resting a hand on his hip.

Alfred got lost for a sudden moment, staring at him and how adorable he looked when all curious like that. Artie really did grow up into something amazing.

"Well," Alfred finally said. "It involves lots of thinking and usage of my hands in a very tiring way. And it makes me want to go to sleep."

"Do you want me to get you coffee, then, Sir?" Arthur suggested. Alfred scowled.

"I told you not to call me that. Way too professional and uptight for me. Just call me Alfred, remember?" To tell the truth, that's not _exactly _why Alfred didn't like him saying that. His words were true, but the main, more important reason he didn't like it was because with the way Arthur was looking at him, his posture, expression, everything, was just extremely hot, making the name 'Sir', which was too erotic in his mind to be legal, just go straight to his groin. And that wasn't good.

Arthur chewed his lip in consideration, having no clue of the thoughts running through his companion's mind, and nodded. "Fine. But in front of others at least I'd like to remain professional." Alfred shrugged carelessly.

"Whatever." There was a long stretch of silence.

"Really, you should get back to work. If you're not finished with everything in," he paused to check his watch. "Three hours, we can't go on that date."

Like someone had suddenly just poured a gallon of coffee down his throat, Alfred sat straight and alert and with inhuman energy and speed began signing the papers erratically, tossing each one aside when done with it, leaving it to flutter to the ground carelessly. By some amazing and stupid chance, Arthur found himself somehow being struck by a flying paper in the neck, earning a lovely paper cut just below his ear. Now, how the hell physics allowed that to happen, neither would ever know.

"Ow!" Arthur hissed, clamping a hand to his neck as the paper fluttered to the ground.

Alfred, who finished the last sheet as he said that, immediately jumped to his feet and ran to Arthur's aide. "What the hell was that?" he laughed, trying to pry Arthur's hand away to see what the problem was.

"Don't bloody touch it!" Arthur cried, trying to wriggle away. "You gave me a paper cut, you twat!" Alfred just laughed some more.

"C'mon, lemme see it! I wanna see how bad it is!" he insisted, attempting to pull his hand away, one finger at a time.

"It hurts like bloody hell! That's how bad it is, you wanker! Now let me go!" Arthur shouted, using his free hand to try and shove the American away, all to no avail. Was Alfred this huge before? Finally, Alfred pried the hand away, and examined the cut. It was thin and long, going from below his ear lobe maybe an inch downward. A single drop of blood began to seep from his cut, and Alfred's breath caught. Fuck. Not good.

Why? Because demons feed off life energy. And blood basically is life energy, therefore, they love it. And not only do they face the extreme urge to consume it when seen, but it also can... Arouse them, just at the thought of it. Which is exactly what was happening to Alfred. And before he could stop himself, he bent his head down and licked that single drop of blood with a flick of his tongue. Arthur gasped in surprise, holding back the urge to jerk away.

His mind going blank with pleasure at the taste of Arthur's hot blood on his tongue, Alfred brought his lips down on the cut, kissing it tenderly before sucking slowly, drawing blood bit by bit. Arthur had to bite back a moan, his eyelids falling shut. It was a bit painful, of course, but the way Alfred moved his tongue with such _skill_, as if he had so much experie-

Arthur quickly shoved Alfred away, flushing brightly as he slapped his hand back over the wound.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed, glaring. Alfred looked dazed for a moment before blinking and straightening himself.

"Sorry. Random impulse. Want me to get a band-aid?" The expression on his face returned to its usual relaxed grin, as if he'd just completely forgotten what had just happened. Or dismissed it like he'd just merely stepped on the man's foot, and that infuriated Arthur to no end. But then, he couldn't quite stay mad when looking into those amazing, sky blue eyes.

"A-alright. Just don't do it again. That's my personal space you're invading, I'll have you know." Alfred just shrugged and reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulling out a box of band-aids. He slid one out carefully, but when Arthur reached to take it, he pulled it out of his reach.

"Let me do it," he insisted, his grin suddenly turning... Lusty? Was that even a word? Arthur couldn't be sure, but he was more occupied with thoughts of Alfred moving closer again, opening the band-aid slowly, almost seductively. Could you open a band-aid seductively? Again, Arthur hadn't a clue, but it you could, Alfred was certainly doing it. He bit his lip to keep silent as warm, large fingers brushed against the skin, placing the bandage down onto the cut gently but firmly. Unnecessarily, Alfred had his head bent in close, so he was literally breathing into his ear, and it sent chills up the Brit's spine. Even after the band-aid was in place, they remained frozen in that position for a long moment.

Alfred then slowly began to pull away, but stopped an inch away from Arthur's face and stared deeply into his eyes. Their breaths mingled together, hitting each others cheeks, Arthur's being bright red, blue locked on green in an eternal gaze. Then, simultaneously, they began to move closer, closing the gap between them. The second their lips met, Arthur gasped, arms starting to slide up around Alfred's neck.

Alfred deepened the kiss by pulling Arthur closer by the waist, eyes shut in passion. Arthur's own eyes slid shut for the second time, releasing a soft moan. Taking advantage of that, Alfred slid hiss tongue into his mouth and began exploring, his own moan coming free at the feeling of their tongues meeting. Something tugged at the back of Arthur's mind as they continued their make-out session, a sense of familiarity that made his already speeding heart race faster, and his eyes water without any reason he could see. What was wrong with him? Hoping to rid himself of the feeling, he pressed himself closer to Alfred, hands growing tangled in his thick locks.

Eventually, much to both their dismay, they had to pull away for air. They kept their faces close together, once again breathing onto each other, both faces now flushed, lips swollen and bruised from the kiss. Arthur was the first to come back to reality, just as Alfred began to move in for another kiss, and stepped back, hand shaking almost violently. Again, Alfred had to take a moment to push away that surprised, dazed feeling, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He took a step towards Arthur who instantly turned away.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this," the man responded shakily. Alfred's frown deepened.

"You mean kiss?"

"Yes! You're my boss! It's inappropriate! And you're a filthy demon! Mathias would kill me if he knew." Ouch. Why did everyone always have to be so harsh about that? Really?

"Then why'd you agree to go on a date with me if you didn't expect any sort of kissing or... Anything like that?" Arthur didn't answer, unsure himself.

"I-I don't know," he finally said. Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, if you don't want to then we'll just cancel it. But if you do... Don't play with me. Humans who do that are disgusting. It's one of the reasons I always hated them. They would just always use and hurt each other. And I think it's the worst thing a person can do."

Arthur bit his lip. Where had he heard those words before? Where? He tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. All he could think about was that kiss.

"Well?" Arthur was taken aback for a moment, and folded his arms across his chest, trying to find some way to unscramble his thoughts.

"I-I suppose I'll go. I already agreed before, and a gentleman never goes back on his word. Just... Don't invade my bubble, I suppose I should say. It's only our first date, and I expect you to respect my boundaries." Alfred grinned at his words, hope rising in his heart again.

"I'll do my best. And I promise it'll be the best date of you're life."

* * *

Three hours later, Alfred's watched beep signaling the end if the work day, and he stood from his seat, stretching. Yes, tonight would be amazing. Arthur walked into his office, a new light blush over his cheeks, briefcase in hand.

"So, what time should I tell my cousin to expect me home? He has work in the morning as well, so I can't have him watching my brother all night," Arthur told him as Alfred began to gather his things.

"Well, I think I did tell you yesterday we'd get back pretty late. Hopefully not too late for you. We should get there around 7:30, and it depends on how long we'd be there, but hopefully it'd be for at least a few hours, cuz it's a pretty big place with a lot to do. I think you should tell him around 1 or 2 at the latest," Alfred answered. Shoving any important papers he'd have to go through at home into his briefcase, he turned off his desk lamp and made his way towards Arthur.

"Where are we going exactly?" Arthur inquired as they walked through the doors, not expecting a real answer. Judging by the sly grin Alfred flashed him, his guess was correct.

"Surprise. But you'll love it. It was always my favorite place to go since they first developed it. Perfect place for an awesome and romantic date, too." Arthur blushed, but then looked down a bit sadly. Perfect place, huh? Did that mean that Alfred had given many others this same treatment? How many others had he brought on dates like this? Did he ever bring Kiku to wherever they were going? Arthur tried to push those thoughts away, as well as the nauseous feeling that came with them. Tonight was just about him and Alfred, no one else. He needn't bother with Kiku anymore. If Alfred was genuine about his attraction and feelings for the Brit, he'd stop whatever affairs he was having for his coworker, and focus all romantic and sexual attention on Arthur. Not that Arthur planned on ever having sex with Alfred. At least, not anytime soon. No, not for a _very _long time if things went his way.

Arthur kept his virginity for this long despite his countless relationships, especially throughout high school, and he wasn't going to throw it away now for some boisterous, annoying, demon, happy, absolutely stunning, bloody American git. Certainly not. He'd rather it be- No. Not him. Never him. That man was as bad as Satan himself, and even if Alfred too was a demon, he would never do what that... Thing... Tried to do. No. Alfred, Arthur could tell, was deep down a good guy, even if Arthur would never admit it. He couldn't risk boosting that ego even more. Then he'd have hell to pay, that was for sure. Next thing he'd know, Alfred would be expecting praise left and right, and would think Arthur one of those people who just shared their thoughts without a care in the world, like one of those twats who didn't have an ounce of consideration for the thoughts of others. And Arthur certainly was not one of those-

"Arthur? You alive in there?" Arthur was snapped from his thoughts by Alfred poking his cheek as they stood in front of the elevator, doors open and awaiting his entrance so that they could go down. Blushing, embarrassed that he'd lost himself so easily, Arthur slapped Alfred's hand away and stepped into the elevator.

"So, Arti- Arthur, tell me about yourself." Alfred caught himself on the name. He knew that Arthur only allowed one person to call him that. Angel. And though Alfred knew that he was that Angel, Arthur didn't, and Alfred planned to keep it that way for a while longer. Calling him by that name would only anger the Brit and lessen his chances of being with him as he desired.

"What do you want me to tell? I've had twenty-three years of life to tell, though none of it is quite exciting," Arthur sighed as the elevator went down. Grinning wider, Alfred shrugged.

"Well, start with life in England. What was that like?" Instantly, his eyes lit up at the mention of his home.

"Oh, it's beautiful there. The most magnificent place you could ever be. The weather is a bit dreary with all of the rain, but it's worth it when the sun finally comes out, and the sights are just breath taking. I bet you'd love it there. The people are all so polite and kind, and are good gentlemen and ladies, never rude and obnoxious like some here. It's so lovely to just relax and read in the middle of the lovely fields there. There's no place quite like it. The only similar place in America that I'd ever seen was a wood in my town when I'd lived here as a boy, much like the one beside my estate where I'd grown up before coming here. The trees were so tall and perfectly green, with wildlife and just everything perfect that you could imagine when in the woods. There was this one clearing that I'd come across while wandering, and it was just wonderful. It was large and round with plenty of fresh green grass, and there was a patch of daisies growing nearby, with a river not too far either, but in the clearing there was no trees or bushes at all inside, and a large boulder sat in the direct middle like a thrown, and I'd love to sit there with my friend A-"

Immediately, Arthur stopped, catching himself before he could utter the name that haunted his dreams. He'd promised Angel that no one outside of his family who'd met him would know of him. Besides, it was his own personal, intimate memories with the boy that he refused to share with anyone else. Even the one guy in the world that seemed to be anything like him.

Beside him, Alfred laughed, both at his rambling and at his clear determination to keep their memories just between each other.

"Sounds like an awesome place. So, why'd you come to America?" he asked.

"The first time or the second?"

"Both."

Arthur looked down just as the elevator doors opened.

"The first time, my parents had just died, so my older brothers and sister moved us here to America. I don't know why exactly, they never told me. But we lived here for about a year before we had to move back because they'd found my parents' will, and we'd inherited quite a few things. I'm back now with my little brother because my cousin, Matthew, is having financial troubles and needs our help. Also, our home had been foreclosed on, so we didn't have much of a choice. So Mathias and his boyfriend dragged us here, rented us a small house, and now I have to work hard to make enough money to care for Peter and help Matthew out." They were by now in the parking lot, Alfred leading the way to his car. Arthur was now glad that he had Mathias to drive him to and from work so he wouldn't be leaving it behind, here.

"Matthew... He's the one you said looked like me, right? What kinda financial trouble is he having?" Alfred asked him, pulling his keys from his pocket. He slid one into the lock and turned it, unlocking the doors. They both climbed in, setting their things into the back seat.

"Well, he ended up getting laid off, and his last boyfriend just a few days ago broke into his house, stole important belongings, and tried to attack him, just because he'd found someone new. And everything is just falling apart for him, so we had to come to help him. All my other siblings ran off to other countries, like Scotland and Ireland, and I'm just done with them. They're lazy, rude, and after all these years find nothing better to do than drink and use me and each other as a bloody punching bag. Every day away from them is a miracle." Even with Arthur's bitter tone and his scowl, Alfred knew that even now he still cared for his siblings very much, and missed them.

"Sounds like an interesting group of people. I think we'd get along well," Alfred mused, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Quite." As they drove out of the parking lot, a semi-awkward silence fell between them. Five minutes later, Arthur was confused to say the least to see them pulling into one of those airports they had for private jets owned by the rich. "What are we doi-" He stopped when he saw Alfred's grin. Right. Surprise. Huffing angrily at being denied information, Arthur folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"You'll love it, trust me."

Twenty minutes later, when they were boarding the plane, Arthur began to wonder if it really was a good idea to agree with this. The only sort of demon he'd ever had any sort of experience with ruined his life, and for all the knew this one would do the same. He could be planning to kidnap and use him as a sex slave or something for life energy or some terrible other plot that would eventually lead to his death.

Pushing all negative thought from his head, Arthur distracted himself by looking at his surroundings. Wow. That was all his mind could think to say. The jet was large, roomy, with seats along the walls, a table and mini-bar at one side of the walls where the seats cut off before turning into the spot at the end where the bathrooms and such were, and on the other far end of the plane was the cock-pit. The plane was decorated overly with an American theme, the colors and stars blinding to Arthur's eyes.

"Bloody hell," he gasped, tearing his eyes away from the bright red seats and blue and white stripped walls to look at Alfred, who in turn grinned down at him.

"Like?"

"It's... It's... Painful. How the hell do you stand to stay in here for more than a few short minutes without going blind?" Arthur inquired. A hurt look flashed across Alfred's face, but like always was gone in an instant.

"What? How could you not love it? It's amazing! Best freakin' plane ever, I'd say!" Arthur, personally, thought a few more rainbows and unicorns would make it more tolerable, but he'd never admit that, of course. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, wincing when he saw the American flag styled ceiling, and sitting gracefully into a random red leather seat.

"Right... So, what do we do now? Surely this isn't where you planned the date to be," Arthur said, looking expectantly at his date. Alfred grinned wider and plopped ungraciously next to him.

"Course not. Now we're flying to the happiest place on Earth. Man, this is gonna be epic. Really, you'll love it. Though, if you really want somethin' to do while we wait, I do have _something _fun that we could do." For some reason, Arthur really didn't like that mischievous glint in his eye.

Five minutes later, he found himself standing in one of the plain bathrooms, stripped to his boxers, awaiting Alfred to hand him the bag of clothes that he said he so deeply wanted him to wear. Why he agreed to this, he'd never know for sure. Opening the bag, he pulled out a strange black and white folded up fabric. When he opened it up, he thought his eyes would pop out of his head.

"What the bloody fuck is this?" he cried. In his hands he held a black and white dress that would clearly go no lower than maybe his upper thigh if he was lucky, just barely covering any privates. The dress appeared to be very tight and had a strange corset. It was a very familiar looking dress, and he knew that if he looked back into the bag he'd find a set of black cat ears and a tail, as well as matching stalkings that went up to his knees and black heeled dress shoes, clearly intended for women, or cross-dressing men. He knew this outfit so well. In fact, it was a favorite at the-

No. Not the time to be thinking about it. Now was the time to get back into his ordinary clothes and beat the shit out of Alfred. But... When he looked around the bathroom, he was surprised to find his clothes no where in sight. Which meant, depending on how much of his dignity he wanted to keep, to leave this bathroom he'd have to go out in either just his boxers or in the dress. He couldn't decide which was worse for a long moment. Well, as long as he was covered, it would be alirght for now, right? And besidres, it's not like he'd never worn something like this before. So, he'd be fine, right?

Withmy a sigh, Arthur began sliding the dress on. After the dress was on, he decided he might as well go the extra mile and put on the rest of the outfit as well. Besides, Arthur would be lying if he said the prospect of him wearing these clothes was absolutely unappealing. In fact, though he'd never admit it, he even found himself wearing things like this quite a turn on, though a partner dressed in much more masculine, sexy clothes would make it all the more exciting.

And Arthur wasn't at all surprised to find Alfred standing outside of the bathroom clad in dark trousers, shirtless, revealing a very sexy, well toned chest and abs. A white collar and matching cuffs graces his neck and arms, and the smirk on his face as he looked Arthur up and down sent chills down the Englishman's spine. Alfred also clearly had what were some sort of dog ears. How he knew that, well... He'd seen the same outfit at that cafe he worked at each weekend. And Arthur was seriously starting to wonder how in the world Alfred would know about it. He'd made sure that it stayed in absolute secret between him, Matthew, and his coworkers. None of the customers were anybody who would ever know him outside of there, so he didn't have to worry about them. So how did Alfred find out? Stalking, probably. Arthur gave a surprisingly pleasant shiver at the though.

No. Bad. Not good. Stalking is wrong. And illegal. And creepy.

Arthur glares up at him, arms folded over his chest.

"I want my clothes back. Now," he demanded.

"So you don't like it? I thought you wanted something to do," Alfred said, hands on his hips confidently. Arthur's glare hardened as a dark blush seeped into his cheeks.

"I did not! I merely wondered _what_ we were doing. But I did not say I wanted, or even agreed to this sort of bloody thing!"

"Well, you _did _put the outfit on."

"You made me!"

"Did I force a gun to your head and threaten to kill you if you didn't?" Alfred inquired smirking. Fuck.

"That's ridiculously childish! Of course not! But you _stole _my clothes!"

"Did I?" Alfred looked at him innocently. "I don't remember." Arthur was close to shaking with anger. The nerve of this twat! And he'd agreed to go on a date with him? Mathias must have been putting something his tea, perhaps, that would hinder his judgment, thus him agreeing to all of this. But, then Alfred grinned, and he did look incredibly sexy in that outfit. But... What did he intend to _do_? Surely not... Oh dear God. He better not be holding any hope that... That they'd be doing _that_! Because it would never happen, Arthur decided. Not with this fool of a man who thinks he can just bat his eyes and Arthur would be at his beck and call. At work Alfred may be his boss, but not here.

"I want my clothes back. Right now. Or I'm leaving," he warned.

"We're pretty high up in the air right now. I dunno if you could exactly do that." Arthur scowled.

"Once we land, I'll leave."

"In that?" Damn. He had a point. Huffing angrily, Arthur stomped towards the seats and sat with as much defiance and anger as he could.

"You're just lessening your chances of a second date, you know," Arthur finally told him after a long moment of silence. Alfred moved to stand in front of him, grinning.

"I doubt that." Arthur raised a questioning brow. "I mean, you wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place if you didn't really want to. I know you. You have to have a strong desire to do something."

"Oh? And how would you know? You've only known me for a short while," Arthur reminded him. Alfred had to bite his tongue to keep from telling him the truth. No, Arthur wasn't ready for that, yet. He didn't want to tarnish that image Arthur had of him as an angel. Alfred would give anything for it to have been true. But it wasn't. And human was the best he could get, now, so he had to make the best of it, and make Arhtur happy.

"I'm really good at judging people," he lied smoothly. "Just one minute with you and I could easily tell the kinda person you are." Arthur's glare hardened.

"I want my clothes back. Now." Alfred pouted.

"Look, can't I just get a few pictures? It looks _really _good on you." Arthur once again found himself blushing brightly.

"How can you just say that so openly?" he demanded.

Alfred shrugged. "After a few hundred years you just get used to it." The Briton regarded him in his amazingly sexy outfit for a long moment before sighing.

"Only on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Show me some of your magic." Arthur's eyes just brightened at the thought. He'd never seen demon magic before and had always wondered what it was like.

"No." Alfred's answer was instant and blunt. "It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" Arthur questioned, frowning.

Alfred hesitated before answering. "Last time... Last time I showed a human my powers... It nearly cost him his life." An odd silence fell between them, before Alfred sighed and lifted up one of the seat cushions, revealing it to be a multi-purpose storage space, and pulled out Arthur's clothes, folded neatly. "Here. Sorry 'bout that." The look on his face clearly showed his regret, and Arthur just couldn't stay angry at him. Taking the clothes, he blushed harder looking away.

"It's alright, I suppose... Just... Don't do it again?" It came out as more of a question, and before Alfred could respond, he bolted to the bathroom to change.

When the plane finally landed, Arthur followed Alfred out silently. When they exited the airport, Alfred hailed a taxi, and opened the door for Arthur to climb in. Blushing, Arthur thanked him and took his seat. As the drove, another awkward silence settled between them, and Arthur could only come to the conclusion that agreeing to this was definitely a bad idea. Until they reached their destination.

* * *

Well, there's chapter six. I know the whole dress thing was totally random and crap, but it was something we randomly came up with when RPing this, and I felt I just had to add it XD. Hope you liked, and again, sorry for the long wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! I'm so excited for this one because we get to see someone special~

**Disclaimer: Who me? No. I don't. Don't what? Own Hetalia or any of it's characters and such. Nor do I own Disney Land, but that would be epic XD!**

**

* * *

**

"Disney Land?" Arthur questioned, eyes staring wide at the trade-mark gates.

"Yupp. I did say we'd be going to the 'happiest place on Earth'," Alfred reminded him, grinning down at him. Arthur stared back up at him, lost.

"Is this where you normally go for date?" he asked. Alfred shrugged and began leading him to the entrance.

"Well, I've never actually been on one, to be honest," he admitted, paying the entrance fee before dragging him in some random direction. "So, where ya wanna go first?"

Arthur, who'd never even been to the Disney land in England, had no clue what was what, so he just pointed at a random ride. Which just so happened to be the Tower of Terror. Grinning, Alfred once again dragged Arthur, moving so quickly that it was hard for the man to keep up. The line for the ride wasn't too long, and within a few minutes of waiting, it was their turn. And, let's just say Arthur never knew Alfred could scream so loud. Or high. It would have been funnier if he weren't so frightened himself. As they walked away, laughing and out of breath, they found themselves moving into a much more comfortable, fun mood, already seeming to forget the plane ride, and any other sort of problems that came between them.

They stopped for a short break, resting on a bench, both laughing hysterically now at the fun that they were having. After their laughter died down, Arthur was surprised to realize that he was snuggling into Alfred, who had an arm around him, heads resting together. And he was equally surprised at how much he enjoyed it. It just felt so comfortable and... Right, as cliche as that was. For a few minutes they remained that way, resting in a comfortable silence, until Alfred, being Alfred, couldn't take it anymore, and spoke.

"So, where to next?" he asked. Arthur looked up at him and smiled.

"How about the Haunted House?" If he'd been paying close attention, he would've seen Alfred pale considerably. But, he was too busy thinking about how beautiful his eyes were at the moment.

"A-alright! Sounds like a blast!" They both stood and began walking towards their destination. Again, a rather short line, and soon they were wandering the dark halls, clinging closely to each other, awaiting something frightening to pop out at any moment. And suddenly, a ghost was sliding through the wall, staring at them with eye-less, bleeding sockets, mouth open in a silent scream. Giving his own, audible scream, Alfred ran down the hall, dragging Arthur with him. They faced many frightening sights at every turn, but nothing was more frightening for either when they were closing in on the end, and suddenly everything grew dark, a very familiar chuckle floating through the air.

"Kukukukukukukuku."

Both stopped dead in their tracks, fear piercing their hearts, both for different reasons. Alfred, knowing just what was coming, cursed, positioning himself protectively in front of Arthur. A weird, ominous red light lit up the room dimly, and a man suddenly appeared a few feet away from them. The man was tall, exceedingly so, with sandy blond hair, a pink, long scarf around his neck, and an innocent, child-like smile that contradicted his dark, violet eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Alfred spat, glaring. He kept his stance in front of Arthur, shielding him from sight to the best of his abilities.

"I just thought that now would be a good time for a happy reunion, da?" Ivan replied, his grin widening. He trained his eyes on Arthur, who stood behind Alfred, stiff as a board, green eyes wide and wet with tears as traumatizing memories began flashing through his mind. Memories of all those years ago... But why was he here _now_?

"You mean to taunt us? You can't hurt him, now, Ivan. He's got a guardian who'll come running here the second he senses he's in danger. And I won't let you touch him either." Arthur's breath caught. How did he know?

Ivan merely remained smiling. "Da, I remember his guardian. Ruined my fun all those years ago." Alfred growled, not quite sure exactly what he meant, but knowing it could be nothing but bad. Behind him, he faintly heard Arthur whimper.

"Whatever happened, it's not happening again," Alfred hissed.

"Oh? So you don't know? I thought surely he would have told you, seeing how close you two are. But Alfred, you didn't heed my warning. I told you what I'd do, and I am a man of my word." Ivan's gaze suddenly turned cold, as well as the air around them. Arthur shivered, moving closer to Alfred fearfully, not understanding what the demons were talking about.

"You son of a bitch! You aren't touching him!" It was as if lightening at crackled in the room, the force of their powers clashing together.

In an instant, Ivan was on the other side of Alfred, holding Arthur in a tight grip, one hand holding his chin, the other his wrist. He brought their faces close together and licked Arthur's ear lightly and gave a pleasant sigh.

"Nothing like the taste of a pure human, da?" he said as Arthur tried to wriggle away, tears filling his eyes.

"L-let me go!" he cried, but the grip on him was too tight.

Alfred lunged at the larger man, hand aiming for his throat, but he vanished, reappearing on his other side, leaving Arthur to fall limply to the ground, trying not to cry. Alfred whipped himself back around, ready to attack Ivan, but he just vanished again, returning to his original place at the start of it all, his grin still in place.

"You will be punished. I won't let you take him away from me. I've told you before, and I'll say it again. He is my pet, and you are only a distraction." Alfred thought he was talking to him at first, until he realized his eyes were on Arthur, who glared back up at him defiantly. With a final smile, Ivan disappeared, the room returning to its normal state. Once he was sure the bastard was gone, Alfred ran to Arthur's side.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" he demanded, hands resting on his shoulders. Arthur stared ahead blankly for a moment, before suddenly seeming to come back to reality, giving a loud gasp of pain as a tear fell from his eyes. His thoughts ran wild as he tried to process what just happened. He was back for him. That's all Arthur could conclude. But why?

_'I won't let you take him away from me... I've told you before...'_ Oh God... H-he still wanted him because of something to do with Angel. Something he was never able to quite understand, but that didn't matter. What mattered was why now? After all this time, why now? Arthur curled into a ball, holding in sobs. Where was Angel when he needed him?

Seeing Arthur's distress, Alfred carefully lifted him up bridal style, holding him close. Cupping his cheek, he made Arthur look at him. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't let him touch you." Arthur merely leaned into him, his vision beginning to blur Alfred's face away with tears. What if he was coming back because Angel was close by? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Alfred had brought them out of the haunted house and had sat him gently onto a bench. But where could Angel be? He hadn't seen him yet, that was for sure. Because he hadn't met anyone remotely like him- Suddenly, his eyes snapped up to look into Alfred's deep blue ones. Was it possible? Could he be- No, Angel wasn't a demon! He was an Angel! He had said so!

And Angel wasn't as much of a bloody insufferable bastard like Alfred. Except, the way he was fretting over Arthur at the moment and caring for him wasn't very bastard-ish, if that was a word. Oh, who the hell knew? This git was making it impossible for Arthur to think logically.

Alfred sighed, still unable to properly catch the Brit's attention and talk to him.

"Look, stay here, don't move. I'll be right back." Alfred turned and began heading for the bathrooms, pulling his phone out. When he reached the mens' bathroom, he found himself a stall and called Gilbert.

"Awesome speaking," the Albino greeted after answering on the second ring.

"Gil, dude, I need your help. Me and Arthur are on a date and Ivan decided to drop by. Scared the shit outta him, let me tell you. I think he must've done something to him after I left, because he's acting funny. And Ivan's gonna keep coming after him now, so I need you to help me out," Alfred explained.

"Dude, that sucks and all, but I'm on my own date! I can't just leave him here!" Gilbert whined. Right as he said that, Alfred could hear someone speaking in the background.

"Arthur?"

"Oh," Gilbert said. "Well, this changes things. Where are you? I found your boy-toy."

"Mens' bathroom by the tea cups. Leave your date with him."

"Right."

Arthur was surprised to say the least when he saw his cousin walking past, holding hands with the Albino he remembered meeting in the office.

"Arthur?" It seems Matthew was just as surprised to see Arthur sitting all alone on the bench, knees drawn up to his chin. Instantly righting himself, Arthur jumped to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Matthew? And with him?" He gestured to Gilbert with a wave of his hand. Gilbert, who was on the phone at the moment, stared at Arthur, offended.

After finishing his conversation with whoever was n the phone, Gilbert hung up.

"I'll be right back, Mattie. You keep Arthur company while I go track down the unawesome Alfred."

"You know where he is?" Arthur asked, shifting his feet. But Gilbert was already striding away, too far away to hear him speak at that point. With a sigh, Arthur turned back to Matthew.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you were watching Peter," Arthur recalled with a raised brow.

"We are. We brought him with. I hope that's okay with you," Matthew added, looking at Arthur apologetically.

"Then where is he? I swear if you let him get taken I'm going to bloody-"

"Mattie!" A small voice cried. Before either could react, a little mini-Arthur with blue eyes clad in a small sailor's outfit was tackling Matthew in a giant hug around the waist. "Can I go on the Mickey Mouse head?"

"Peter!" Arthur squeaked, surprised. And yes, it was a manly squeak. The small boy turned his blue eyes up onto his brother and scowled. "Why are you here, Jerk?" he demanded.

Now, it was Arthur's turn to scowl. But Peter then decided to turn back to his cousin. "Can I, can I, can I?" he pleaded, jumping up and down, still clinging to him.

"No," Arthur said as Matthew opened his mouth to reply. "I'm sure you're much to short. Besides, it's dangerous, Peter. You could get hurt." Peter glared up at him.

"Nuh-uh! It's perfectly safe! You're just paranoid! And I'm not too short! I was too short when I was five, maybe. But I'm twelve! I know I'm tall enough!"

"Arthur, don't you suppose just this one time he could ride?" Matthew insisted, looking at the Briton's face fearfully. He gave a sigh.

"But not alone. So you'll have to wait until after Matthew and I finish our conversation." Matthew reached into his wallet and pulled out five dollars and gave them to the boy.

"Here. Why don't you go buy yourself something yummy from over there," he suggested, gesturing to a near-by stand, close enough so that they could see and watch him carefully, but too far for him to hear their conversation.

"Kay!" Peter took the money and was gone. Arthur gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what the bloody hell are you doing here with a sodding git like him?" he demanded, gesturing to the direction Gilbert had ran off to. Matthew blushed bright crimson.

"Well, I told you I've been seeing someone. How do you know him?" At this Arthur blushed.

"H-he's my... Boss' friend," he replied. Matthew raised a brow.

"You're on a date with your boss?" he clarified. Blushing harder, Arthur looked away, concentrating on Peter dancing around impatiently in line, and gave a nod.

"B-but he's the one who asked me! And he's a bloody git, too, but he kept pleading so I had to say yes!" he half-lied. Matthew just smirked.

"Somehow, I doubt that. You're not one to do something if you don't want to." Arthur finally looked at him, even redder.

"B-but w-w-we- he... I- You-," he sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Matthew's smile broadened.

"You're totally into him!" he declared, pointing accusingly.

"Am not!" Arthur argued back childishly.

"You so are! You are head over heels for your _boss_!"

"No! It's because he's my boss that I'm not! And he's a complete and total insufferable git! As well as a pervert!"

"Well, that's usually things you like in a guy. Remember F-"

"Don't even mention him! Biggest mistake of my bloody life." Arthur shuddered at the memory.

"Well, you're still in love with your boss. And I bet he feels exactly the same." Arthur's deep flush returned.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, he did take you out on a date. And it sounds like he's been pretty insistent on getting with you."

"Probably just because he wants in my pants, like the pervert he is." Matthew rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind it either, Arthur. I think the only thing stopping you is your pride," he said. Arthur scowled.

"Of course not! He's a bloody demon, Matthew! They both are! They're no good for either of us, and Mathias and Nikolas would kill us if they found out."

"They already know."

"Y- They do? How?" Arthur squeaked, surprised. Now, it was Matthew's turn to blush.

"They... Well... Caught me and Gil... Making out on the couch the other night... They knew what he was right away, and so he explained about him and Alfred and how they want to become human because they hate being what they are and stuff. But they still don't like them, of course, but they know they can't stop us from being-"

"Wait, what's that about them wanting to be _human_? Why have I not been told of this?" Arthur demanded.

"Alfred didn't tell you? That was the first thing Gil told me when I found out..."

Arthur frowned, what the hell was with that? Alfred was hiding something like that from him... Well, he didn't know the man for long, so its not a big deal if he doesn't tell him such things... He had his own secrets as well... But it seemed very much like the kind of thing one mentioned right away. Arthur looked down, chewing on his thumb nail, a nasty habit he was trying to drop.

"Well, he must have had his reasons, I suppose," Matthew said, though the doubt in his voice was evident. "Maybe you should talk to him about it later tonight." Arthur just nodded, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Dude, this is seriously unawesome. That bastard would show up at a time like this. He just loves fucking us over when things seem to finally go right," Gilbert huffed angrily, as Alfred paced across the bathroom.

"Hey, at least he's leavin' you alone. Always has. Why does he hafta target Arthur?" Alfred ran a hand through his hair, a clear, pained look in his eyes. "Every time! And Arthur looked so scared, I dunno if I even wanna ask what he did to him!"

"At least we know he didn't rape him."

"There's a hell of a lot worse things that he could have done than rape him, Gil!"

"Yeah, but at least he's still a virgin. Meaning you can still become human." Alfred turned sharply and glared at him.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now! Arthur's life is in danger again, and both times it's my fault!" Gilbert started at him for a long moment, appearing deep in thought, before replying.

"Are you going to leave again?" he asked. Alfred, only slightly startled by this question, didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course not. I'm not making that mistake again," he said. "I love him way too much to do that." Gilbert's face broke out into a grin, brows raised.

"Love, huh? Ya sure about that? Coulda sworn just twenty years ago you were sayin' demons couldn't love." Alfred returned the grin and shrugged.

"Didn't know what love was back then." His face became serious again. "But what do we do 'bout Ivan?" Gilbert tapped his chin in thought, leaning against the wall by the sink.

"Well, he's not allowed to do anything to us once we're awesome and human, so if we just do that, we'll be fine, right?" Alfred nodded, frowning slightly.

"I'm just worried the bastard might not keep his word of backin' off. Still don't know what his deal is with me, though."

"Might have something to do with before, back in h-" Alfred nodded, understanding before Gilbert could even have the chance to choke on the word.

"Yeah. Maybe. Too bad I can't remember shit from back then." The demon groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They're probably gettin' worried. Let's go back." Gilbert nodded and they together exited the bathroom.

When they returned, they were very surprised to see Arthur and Matthew both sitting on the bench, eating ice cream, Peter dancing around them, cotton candy in his hand.

"Peter, calm down," Arthur snapped, though you could tell by the tugging at the edge of his lips that he wasn't truly as annoyed as he let on.

"No! I wanna go on the riiiiide!" the boy whined, stopping in front of his brother, an adorable pout on his face. Arthur sighed.

"Wait until they-" He stopped when Matthew elbowed him, gesturing to the approaching demons. A blush instantly spread across the Briton's face, but he gave the slightest of smiles, showing he was happy to see him. Alfred grinned. It looked like the earlier situation was slowly being forgotten.

"So you must be the Mattie Gil tells me so much about," he said, turning his grin to the other man. The Canadian blinked at him, surprised that he was actually noticed for once.

"Y-yes," he said, his own cheeks turning a light pink. Gilbert grinned and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Isn't he awesome? He's the cutest thing I'd ever seen!" The blush deepened.

Alfred shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, Arthur's way cuter." He flashed the Brit a grin and wink, and got a blush and scoff in return.

"Can I go on the ride now? Pleeeeaaaase?" Peter pleaded. Arthur gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But someone has to go on with you," he compromised, giving the boy a steady glare. Peter gave a firm nod and turned to Matthew with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Matthew smiled and looked at Gilbert. "Shall we?" The Albino grinned and nodded before leading them away. Alfred and Arthur were left alone.

"So he's your little brother?" Alfred asked before an awkward silence could properly settle between them. Arthur nodded, and gave a small smile.

"So what now?" Alfred stuffed his hands in his pockets, inching a bit closer to his date, and shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" Arthur scowled at the blush that came to his cheeks at the sound of his accent. Really, how could such simple words affect him?

"I-I don't know, that's why I asked you, git." Alfred just laughed and grasped his hand.

"Alrighty, then. Let's go get some dinner." Arthur blushed at the gesture but followed the American as he led him across the park, wondering what it was about this man that affected him so strongly, going as far as to have him all but completely forget about the earlier incident with a simple grin.

* * *

Finally! God, I'm so sorry this took so long! You have no idea how busy we've been. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

O/O Oh gosh... This long without updating... I'm so sorry, dudes. We've been trying hard to just get through day-to-day things and get through life, but it's been hard, y'know? And then getting the desire to write anything at all has been a struggle when we have had time. Thanks so much for your patience and dedication, guys. Really.

**Disclaimer: No. No. See, this time, I own it all. All of it. I claim complete and total ownership of this! All your base are belong to us, bro! :D (Jk. we own nothing)**

* * *

Arthur was surprised by how much fun he was having, even after everything that had just occurred. He met one of the deadliest demons in existence, one whom he had VERY bad memories with as well, not even twenty minutes before, and here he was laughing and enjoying himself with another very powerful demon. He could hear the faeries warning him to leave, but he ignored them. It wasn't the first time he'd ignored them to play with demons, and the last time hadn't exactly ended pleasantly, but he felt like this time, it'd be alright. Besides, he told himself, the faeries weren't exactly perfect little beings themselves. Not even angels were, and he knew that for a fact.

"Dude, how can you eat just a salad?" Alfred questioned, scowling at the small dish in front of his date. They sat beside each other in a booth at a small diner, shoulders brushing. Arthur returned the scowl.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked defensively.

"That's the most un-filling food I've ever seen! And no meat? No wonder you're so thin!" The Brit scowled (pouted).

"There's nothing wrong with my diet! Just because I'm not an obese burger-loveing git like you, that doesn't mean anything! I'm just far more healthier" he argued, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred laughed, a boisterous and contagious laugh that had Arthur fighting the urge to smile. A large hand reached over and ruffled his hair.

"No need to get so defensive. I'm just teasin'. 'Sides, I may eat a lot, but you gotta admit that my figure is pretty damn sexy!" A blush rose up Arthur's cheeks, and he looked away swatting at the hand.

"I've seen turkey sandwiches sexier than you," he lied, earning more laughter from the demon. Alfred's smug expression changed to one of playful horror.

"Take that back!" he cried, a hand covering his heart dramatically. A smile tugged at Arthur's lips.

"No, I don't think I will. You certainly don't deserve it after insulting my dinner," he replied, taking a bite of his salad. Alfred leaned closer, his face inches away from his date's. The blood rushed to Arthur's face. "W-what?" He could feel Alfred's warm breath hitting his lips and fought the desire to lean up and close the distance between them. Alfred said nothing for several long moments, just staring into Arthur's deep, enchanting green eyes. The Brit returned the stare, finding himself getting lost in the eyes of his partner as well. He couldn't help but notice how _blue_ they were, like a clear summer sky, so pure and innocent looking, which made little sense for a demon to have.

They seemed more like the kind you'd see on an angel... Much like his Angel...

It was like a rubber band was being stretched slowly, as far as it could go, and the instant he thought of Angel, it snapped. Flushing deeper, Arthur turned away, shoving another bite of salad into his mouth. His heart raced in his chest, though he wasn't sure what the big deal was. It wasn't like it was there first kiss. But for some reason just thinking about his long-lost friend made his heart ache, and almost made him feel like a traitor being this close to someone else.

Face falling at the Brit's sudden reaction, Alfred, turned his attention back to his food and took a large bite of his burger, unsure of what to say. Fortunately for him, his phone rang just then, a happy tune of the American national anthem. _Right on time,_ he thought.

"H'llo?" he greeted in a muffled voice when he answered, mouth full of food. He swallowed it quickly, almost choking. He could hear Arthur snort in dismay at that.

"I apologize greatly, sir, but it seems that there is a huge storm rolling in from the south and all flights have been canceled. We won't be able to leave tonight," the voice of his pilot said, just loud enough for Arthur to hear as well. A false frown came across Alfred's face.

"Oh. Damn. Looks like we'll have to get a hotel then." He sighed. "Thanks, Mick." He hung up and looked at Arthur with a sad smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"W-well, it'll be a bit of a problem, but I suppose we don't have much of a choice," he replied with a blush. _At least he has the money to get a two-bed hotel room..._

"Awesome. We should be able to fly out early in the morning though and be back by ten. You don't have anywhere to be before then, do you?" Arthur shook his head, glad that the cafe didn't open until eleven. With a grin, Alfred leaned down and pecked on on the lips before returning to stuffing his face.

* * *

Somehow, Arthur had an annoything feeling that this was all planned. What were the chances of them flying out here and there just _magically _being a storm that Alfred's pilot just happened to not know about, and then when they get a hotel room, there just coincidentally happens to be only one free room left, which just so happens to be a one-bed, coastline view, _honeymoon suite_? He didn't say it out loud, but he highly doubted it was an accident. Especially because he knew that with a simple wave of his money, Alfred could have easily landed them a two-bed suite at some other vacant hotel.

And then the fact that he just so happened to have a suitcase of spare clothes _just in case _on the plane was a dead give away that this was all planned. Arthur just hoped that he didn't plan to get something more from him. Because no matter how much he found himself seriously liking Alfred, he refused to lose his virginity to him any time soon. Or ever, if he could avoid it. No matter how great he seemed, Arthur had to keep reminding himself that he was still a demon and couldn't trust him. Odds were, this was all just a game to him to get into his pants. Still, though, he couldn't bring himself to completely believe that, no matter what logic told him. Alfred just didn't appear to be that sort of person, demon or not.

Flopping on to the large, silk sheeted bed, he released an exhausted sigh. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and Alfred singing loudly (and admittedly, quite terribly), some foreign and unfamiliar tune. Arthur lazily kicked of his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it, before crawling under the covers and drifting into a deep sleep.

_His dreams flowed from happy to horrifying within seconds. One moment, he was a child again, playing in the field of daisies with Angel, the next, everything was dark, Ivan was there, and holding Angel up by the hair, a long and sharp single nail against his neck, ready to slice it open._

_"He is my pet. I won't let you take him away from me," the demon's dark voice echoed, though his lips never moved. Terror held him still as he watched his best friend struggle, an expression of anger written on his face._

_"Run, Artie!" he cried desperately, but Arthur was frozen in place._

_"I'll kill you before I let you take him away..."_

_Then, it changed. Angel was gone, and Ivan was holding Arthur, fingers trailing up his sides from under his shirt, a foul smirk on his face._

_"I'll never let you have him..." Tears filled Arthur's eyes as he struggled to escape, and he cried out Angel's name desperately. Suddenly, he wasn't a child anymore, and his shirt was torn off, Ivan trailing kisses along his pale flesh. "Never."_

_And then... It was all gone. Cold, deadly fingers were replaced by warm, strong arms, and he was held against a large, bare, muscular chest. A hand stroked his hair comfortingly, a familiar deep voice whispering to him in that beautiful accent. "It's gonna be alright."_

His eyes sprang open, tears flowing heavily, and he was surprised to find that it wasn't just a dream. Someone held him close_, _shirtless and still slightly damp from the shower, trying to calm him after probably seeing him having a fit from the nightmare. In that position, Arthur felt truly safe, more safe than even Mathias ever made him feel (and the Dane was his Guardian Angel), like nothing could ever hurt him again. Before being pulled back into a blissful, happy slumber, one name escaped his lips.

_"Alfred."_

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Alfred's lips when he felt the trembling Brit relax, finally. He was only a little surprised after the day's events to exit the bathroom and find Arthur fast asleep, yet plagued with nightmares. He'd been rolling and shaking, crying out for his Angel. Without hesitation, he'd taken Arthur into his arms in attempt to soothe him, which worked much better than he'd expected. Pulling him closer, Alfred laid the covers over them both, humming a soft lullaby in hopes that it would keep the nightmares from returning.

There had never been a cause any bigger than this for Alfred to become human. He knew that once he gained mortality, Arthur would be safe, and everything would be right again. What killed him though was that he knew he'd have to wait for some time before he could fully gain the trust he needed for that, as he refused to take it without permission, or to trick him into anything. He was determined to do everything he could to keep Arthur by his side forever.

Giving him a light kiss on the forehead, he finally let sleep take him.

* * *

That morning, Arthur was the first to awaken. He was reluctant to get up and leave the extremely comfortable embrace. They lay snuggled together, covers thrown away and limbs tangled, bodies so close he was afraid they might just melt into each other. But when he realized exactly who it was, and discovered the fact that all Alfred wore was a pair of Superman boxers (which he did NOT find his body extremely attractive in any way, mind you), he knew staying like that would only cause problems. Pulling himself away carefully as to not wake the American (though he doubted that even a fireworks display right outside of the window could rouse the man, whom he'd learned just from him dozing off at work, slept like the dead).

Arthur quickly rushed into the bathroom and took a wonderful, steamy hot shower, relieved to cleanse himself after the long and sweaty day (and night). Of course, it wasn't until after he got out and wrapped the towel around himself that he remembered he had no clothes himself for the day. No clean ones, at least. Praying that Alfred was still asleep, he tip-toed out of the bathroom and towards his shirt and shoes he'd left on the floor He planned to just suffer through for the next few hours in dirty, wrinkled clothes. Relieved to find him still dozing, he knelt down by the bed (which just so happened to be Alfred's side, of course) to retrieve his clothes.

Just as he was about to straighten however, he found himself suddenly on his back, the wind knocked out of him as he was crushed by the weight of the large demon, who seemed to have rolled off of the bed in his sleep. Giving a yelp of surprise, he instinctively grasped the man's shoulder's turning his face away from the one that just barely missed his by inches.

Whether he was woken by the fall or the yelp, Arthur wasn't sure, but he certainly was awake now, according to the groan of pain he gave. Alfred opened his stunning azure eyes and blinked sleepily down at the startled Brit.

"Mornin'," he greeted.

"M-morning? Well, at least you don't have the gall to name it a good one with _this_!" the Brit scoffed, face crimson. Alfred raised a brow, smirking.

"Really? I'm pretty happy with this. What a awesome way to wake up, in the arms of a naked and _extremely _sexy Englishman like yourself," he said, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist that had arched in attempt to push him off. Squeaking with embarrassment, Arthur pushed harder, but to no avail.

"G-get off, you bloody git!" he cried.

"No, I don't think I want to," Alfred said in response before planting a deep kiss on his lips. "Like I said, I'm perfectly happy like this. Aren't you?"

"N-no! I'm not!" Arthur argued defiantly, trying to ignore the desire to pull him in for another kiss.

"Really?" He kissed him again, pulling him close to his chest. Arthur couldn't resist for long. He mewled softly and found himself kissing back, arms naturally wrapping around his shoulders to press closer. Smirking triumphantly into the kiss, Alfred licked his lip, asking for entrance, which was gladly granted. Their tongues met and entwined in a fierce battle for dominance. But when Alfred's free arm began snaking up his side and rubbing a soft pink nipple, it was clear who the winner was. A loud moan was lost in the kiss and Alfred roamed the sweet mouth, familiarizing himself with every inch, wanting to be sure that he knew everything he possibly could about the man, inside and out.

Pleasure began to build and shoot downwards for them both, causing their arousal to grow. Before he could think and resist, Alfred ground his hips down against Arthur's, earning a particularly loud moan. Grinding back, Arthur dug his nails into Alfred's shoulders, lost in the heat and pleasure. The American broke away from the kiss to bite and nibble alone his chin and neck, grinding down harder, pulling at the hardening nub on his chest. Arthur panted and mewled, tangling his fingers in his hair, a leg unconsciously wrapping around the larger man's hips. Using the hand around the thin waist, Alfred pulled the towel down from his hips just enough to give better access to Arthur's arousal, grinding faster and harder, releasing a moan of pleasure. He bit down on his neck, sucking hard on the spot, eliciting loud, wanton moans of pleasure. He could hear his name being panted out, and pulled away a bit to groan Arthur's in return, loving the way the name rolled off his tongue.

Gasps and moans filled the room as they kissed and pressed together, reveling in the sweet friction. Pleasure grew and built in their groins, and they moved faster and pressed closer, practically melting into each other. Sanity was all but lost. Soon, Alfred found himself seriously fighting to just take the Brit then and there. But he resisted, and he knew it'd be worth it in the future.

Finally, Arthur found himself so, so close, just ready to burst. He pulled Alfred in for a deep kiss and panted against his lips. "I-I'm close," he whimpered.

"M-me too," Alfred panted back. "Just let go when you're ready." A few seconds later, Arthur gave a loud cry of Alfred's name, consumed by white, hot bliss, releasing hard on their stomachs. Not even a full two seconds passed before Alfred joined him, also crying out the smaller male's name. The both fell limp against each other, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. After a minute or two, Arthur seemed to finally come to his senses and pushed a willing Alfred off of him, sitting upright, face flushed deeper than ever before.

"W-why did you do that?" he cried, though internally he had no complaints at all. Alfred sat up as well and smirked at him.

"It takes two for that. You didn't seem to mind at all," he responded. Horror and embarrassment filled Arthur's expression.

"G-git!" he growled, shoving at his chest, though he couldn't bring himself to be truly angry. Alfred just laughed and pulled him close, kissing him lightly.

"You'll get used to it." He stood and with a snap of his fingers, their stomachs were clean. Arthur stared, bewildered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't use your magic in front of me," he said.

"That was hardly anything. Child's play. Ain't gonna make a difference." He frowned. "You need clothes, don't you?" With another snap of his fingers, a small bag appeared on the floor in front of him. Cautious, Arthur peeked into the bag and was surprised to find an outfit very much his own.

"How did you-"

"They're from your closet. Probably the only decent clothes you have. What's with all of those sweater vests anyways?" Alfred teased before pulling out some clothes of his own from his suitcase and pulling them on. Arthur glared but then realized suddenly that he was completely exposed, and pulled the towel completely over himself. He stood and grabbed the back, shoving past the American towards the bathroom.

"Wanker!" he cried before slamming the door shut. Alfred merely laughed and finished dressing.

When Arthur stepped out fully dressed, Alfred was on the phone, talking to someone in a low, sad sounding voice. Frowning he stepped a bit closer concerned.

"Alright. Thanks. 'Bye." Alfred hung up and sat on the bed, expression thoughtful and deeply upset. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"... My rabbit died..." Arthur was surprised by this. He'd never seen someone besides himself so upset over a rabbit's death.

"Your... Rabbit?"

Alfred nodded. "I've had it for a really long time, an I've used magic as long as I could to extend his life, but... seems he couldn't make it long enough."

"F-for what?"

"..." Startling the Brit, Alfred stood suddenly and pulled him close.

"W-what is it?" Arthur choked out, blushing. He was confused by how serious and mature Alfred suddenly looked. He was about to hear something very important, he could tell.

"I've had this rabbit for many years. I'd found him in a field of daises, along with another one just like him. I had a friend with me, and we'd kept them. Named 'em Iggy and Merica. I had Iggy. He was very special to me, all I had left of my friend after I'd left." It felt like something heavy dropped in Arthur's gut, and he stopped breathing, frozen. He couldn't mean... "I'd wanted him to live long enough to see this special friend, but couldn't. If he'd just made it maybe two more days, it might have been fine. But I'm really disappointed now."

"O-oh?" was all Arthur was able to get out.

"I'm sure Merica died long ago. He probably didn't have magic to keep him pushin' through, which is probably best. Iggy didn't seem too happy bein' forced to keep livin'. I bet he's happy now, with his best friend from so long ago. Him and Merica, they were inseparable, and absolutely adored each other. I bet they were in love. He was never the same after I had to leave, always a little depressed, seemed real lonely. Kinda like me. Fortunately for him, his loneliness didn't make him do bad things. But that's what happens when you're a pure, loving bunny and not some lying, messed up demon, wishing to be the perfect angel you were thought to be, I guess."

Arthur pulled away suddenly, eyes wide, stepping back quickly. Alfred let him, sad blue eyes watching. The shorter man's hands shook, and tears filled his eyes. "Y-you can't be... Angel was... An angel! He said so!" he cried.

Alfred shook his head. "Angel said what he had to to keep you happy and safe. Though it seems even just lying wasn't enough..."

"B-but how could someone so pure and- and good be a _demon_? He wasn't a monster!" Alfred winced, as though he'd been struck.

"I was many things... But I haven't been pure for a long... long time..." Stepping back further, Arthur felt a tear brim over and slide down his cheek.

"H-he protected me, though! He kept me safe and made me s-so happy. There's no way..."A million thoughts were rushing through his head, and he tried to find a single one that proved that Alfred was just a liar, that he was just screwing with him and playing with his feelings. That's what demons did. "You're lying to me. You're just trying to ruin my image of him and t-to hurt me. You're just a monster screwing with me!" A pained expression struck Alfred's face.

"The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you! If I could have it my way you'd have never found out, and you could be happy believing that for some time, there was actually something good about me! But it'd only hurt you more if you found out some other way. I assure you, Arthur, I'm not lying!"

"Prove it!" he retorted, more tears spilling. He was against a wall now, fighting to stay standing. Around him, the faeries were flying in a frenzy, telling him to run, to flee. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"You're favorite flower is a daisy. I absolutely hate them because of how much they distracted you from me. You named Merica because his eyes reminded you of me and I'm so American. There was a girl Amy at your school that had a crush on you. She gave you a flower one day and kissed you on the cheek and I told you to never let anyone do that because all humans would do is hurt and betray you. The first time I went to your house, I had to wrestle your brother so your siblings would respect me. Your sister, Pat, took pictures of us while we were sleeping together. She made you dress up all the time in cosplay and take pictures. You have a birthmark on your upper thigh you'd never shown to anyone but me because it's in the shape of a unicorn head and you wanted it to be a special secret. Everything about you up until age eight, I can recite perfectly! Is that proof enough for you?"

Alfred found himself regretting telling him, displeased with the direction this was going. At this rate, he felt he was just making things worse. Suddenly, though, Arthur had launched himself at him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck, tackling him onto the bed. Alfred caught him, holding him close, startled. Sobs racked Arthur's body, and he stroked his back, trying to calm him.

"I-I sc-screamed for you to come back! I needed your help! A-and you didn't! H-he was touching me and hurting m-me and t-then when Mathias came I thought it was _you_! W-when I saw it was him I thought you w-were gone for good!" Arthur sobbed, arms tightening around his neck. Fury and guilt built in Alfred's chest, and he fought his own tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm so _so _sorry," he said. "I didn't know. I thought- I thought if I'd left he'd leave you alone for good. I never imagined he'd still come after you. I'm so sorry." He kissed his head, arms locked in an iron grip around him. Arthur continued to cry tears of pain mixed with joy and relief, and they remained in that position, locked in each others embrace.

* * *

Whoo! Finally! The next chapter should be up very shortly. I was up until 2 last night working on this. It seems that night is when my creative juices flow best. That explains my messed up dreams I guess _lll... xD Anyways, please please _**REVIEW**_! I needs them to keep living! They are our proof we actually have people who still care to read!


	9. MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! THIS IS A MUST READ!**

For those of you who already read this post on PrussiasIndia account, you don't have to continue on, but if not then PLEASE PLEASE READ.

I have entered a photo contest to win a kigurumi (animal pajamas. google it. adorable O 3O), and whichever photo gets the most likes on FB wins. So, I'm trying to get as many people to like mine as possible.

If I can get three hundred likes by the end of tomorrow (October 28th) then the next chapter of Even Angels Fall will be updated within three days as well as an extra chapter with lots of sexy goodness I know you guys love. So please help if you have a facebook.

Also, it would be a great help if you shared the picture on your wall to get even more likes from your friends! Please help out! I love you guys!

How to get there:

1. Go to FB

2. In search bar type 'Kigurumi Shop'

3. Go to photos and click on the Halloween contest album

4. Look for the photo of a yellow lion with blood in front of a jungle gym

5. Click the like button. Now.


End file.
